Somewhere out there
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Jared e Jensen decidiram voltar antes para Vancouver para aproveitar os últimos dias de férias a sós antes de gravar a sexta temporada, mas algo inesperado acontece. Eles ainda poderão ser como eram antes? Padackles/Slash/Hurt/Confort/Darkfic/Angst
1. Capítulo 1 Missing you

_Estava assistindo a Globo News, falando sobre a reunião do G20 em Toronto no Canadá, e esta idéia assolou minha mente instantâneamente. Pessoas influêntes e perigosas + começo das gravações da 6° temporada + um fã realmente louco(John Lennon tinha um assim...). _

Jared e Jensen decidiram voltar antes para Vancouver para aproveitar os últimos dias de férias a sós antes de gravar a 6°temporada, mas algo inesperado acontece. E se um deles simplesmente desaparecer? Padackles/ Slash/ Hurt/ Confort/ Darkfic/ Angst/

_Temas bem pesados serão tratados por aqui, então já sabe como funciona, não gosta não leia! Para quem se atrever, desejo uma boa leitura!_

_

* * *

__Uma pequena mudança... Enquanto procurava informações para escrever, encontrei uma com as preferências musicais de Jared e não pude conter meu entusiasmo ao achar isso. Uma das bandas favoritas dele (espero que esta informação esteja certa!) tem uma música com o mesmo nome dessa fic! Eu nem conhecia a banda, mas acho que cabe bem aqui! _

_

* * *

_

_"You're falling back to me / Você está caindo de volta para mim_

_You're a star that I can see / Você é a estrela que eu posso ver_

_I know you're out there / Eu sei que você está lá fora_

_Somewhere out there / Em algum lugar lá fora_

_You're falling out of reach / Você está caindo fora do alcance_

_Defying gravity / Fora da gravidade_

_I know you're out there / Eu sei que você está lá fora_

_Somewhere out there / Em algum lugar lá fora"_

_Our Lady Peace- Somewhere out there_

* * *

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**"Missing you"**_

_Vancouver, 25 de Junho de 2010. _

_3h37 da tarde. _

Jared caminhava tranquilo pelo aeroporto. De óculos escuros e barba por fazer, com um boné enterrado na cabeça, escondendo parte dos cabelos bem mais compridos que o habitual. Ele não chamava atenção com seus quase dois metros de altura em meio as pessoas com roupas estranhas que transitavam pelo salão de desembarque, fazendo conexão em direção à Toronto. Além de Genevieve e Jensen, ninguém sabia que ele estava voltando para a cidade antes do previsto.

Jensen gostava quando ele deixava o cabelo mais comprido e sabendo que teria de corta-los quando as gravações começassem em cinco dias, adiantou um pouco sua chegada à Vancouver. Jen sempre chegava antes, mas desta vez queria fazer uma surpresa para seu namorado. A reunião da cúpula do G20 realizada em Toronto, atraía todas as atenções da imprensa, o que lhe faria ser poupado da mídia e das fofocas de sempre sobre o real relacionamento que tinha com Jensen, afinal, havia deixado sua recém-esposa antes do que era esperado e voltado correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Quem conseguiria pensar em curtir as férias quando não tinha o que mais amava ao lado?

Seu real descanso estava voando para ele. Seu Jen deveria chegar depois das oito da noite e tudo o que ele pensava era em fazer-lhe uma surpresa, regada a champagnhe, chantilly e morangos. Jensen adorava surpresas, pelo menos as suas. Haviam se encontrado nestes ultimos meses, mas não houvera tido a chance de ficarem sozinhos por tempo algum. Tudo o que haviam tido eram alguns abraços, que já haviam circulado pela internet como algo bem mais que apenas "terno" e um rápido beijo apaixonado, trancados num banheiro apertado, mas que os escondia dos olhos curiosos de todos, antes de Jen subir ao altar e dizer sim.

Apesar de tanto Genevieve quanto Danneel saberem e aceitarem muito bem seus casamentos de fachada, afinal seria bom para a carreira de todos os envolvidos, seus noivos não poderiam simplesmente sumir das vistas, como sempre arrumavam um jeito de fazer, com a imprensa inteira em seus calços. Depois da tensão daqueles dias de grande exposição e com tudo se assentando para a normalidade, finalmente poderia reencontrar Jensen, apenas os dois, sem mais aquele peso e medo de que fossem descobertos e suas carreiras jogadas no lixo. Eram casados agora, e isso tinha de ter alguma valência nos comentários que ouviam por todo e qualquer lugar.

Pegou um taxi e foi para sua casa. Aquela casa sem Harley e Sadie seria estranha, pois havia deixado ambos com Genevieve, já que os cães gostavam muito dela, mas logo os traria de volta para a casa onde estavam tão acostumados. Não havia os trazido consigo porque queria muito ficar pelo menos uns três dias sem sair da cama com Jen. Sentia uma saudade absurda de estar apenas com Jensen. De poder conversar e rir com ele sem se preocupar com nada mais. De ouvi-lo cantar no chuveiro ou simplesmente chamar seu nome e reclamar da bagunça que deixava pela casa. De se afogar naqueles lábios desconcertantes, tão macios e quentes e receptivos quando bem entendesse. De tê-lo nos braços, estremecendo ao se enterrar dentro dele profundamente, observando aqueles lindos olhos verdes se fecharem devagar, consentindo à sua invasão. De sentir o calor, o gosto e o cheiro da sua pele se espalhando pela sua. De faze-lo gemer e ver um sorriso brotar em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo. Poderia morrer de fome e sede sobre uma cama, pelo simples fato de não querer larga-lo por um instante sequer. Se Jared tinha algum vício, seu nome era Jensen Ackles.

Amava aquele homem absurdamente, tanto quando estava sorrindo ou quando estava quieto e compenetrado em algo que Jared não conseguia alcançar. Jensen tinha uma capacidade de se desprender da realidade e se afogar por completo no que quer que fizesse. Por mais difícil que fosse, sempre dava o melhor de si, sempre buscava ir além e conseguia. Jensen nunca desistia, mas tinha altos e baixos, o que preocupava Jared por demais. Ele podia ser forte como uma rocha e se desfazer pelo ar como sementes que voam sem destino ao mais leve soprar do vento. Podia ser a alma mais decidida e auto-suficiente do planeta e ser tão frágil como as feições em seu rosto enquanto dormia. Amava-o por inteiro, mesmo quando Jensen estava nervoso, mesmo quando queria quebrar algo em sua cabeça ou ela própria. Jensen não era fácil e aquela personalidade muitas vezes enlouquecia Jared ao extremo, o fazendo respirar fundo antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Mas nada de conflituoso entre eles era comparável ao cuidado que se desprendia de Jensen para ele. Jared tinha certeza que se deixasse, ele o pegaria no colo toda vez que tivesse algum problema e o resolveria por si mesmo depois de lhe colocar para dormir.

Havia sido uma luta conseguir fazer Jensen se abrir para ele, quase perdera sua amizade quando se declarara em meio a um porre colossal, o pior de sua vida. Os dois se amavam, Jared sabia muito bem, depois de anos de convivência diária, sentia no ar a intensidade dos sentimentos que guardavam. Corria eletricidade por eles quando chegavam perto demais, seus olhos não se desgrudavam e o tempo parecia fluir num ritmo totalmente diferente. Conversaram sem palavras e amaram-se em silêncio por três anos inteiros, tão envoltos em si memos, que as pessoas de fora pareciam ver a verdade melhor que eles próprios.

Ambos estavam com medo, naturalmente. Existiam muitas coisas em jogo ao se permitirem entregarem-se ao amor que sentiam. Suas famílias e trabalhos eram importantes demais para serem relevados, e se era difícil para ele, que era muito mais calmo e aberto, para Jensen aquilo fora um verdadeiro martírio, Jared sabia. Jensen sempre fora mais recatado quando o assunto era seus sentimentos. Teve de ganha-lo aos poucos, enternece-lo com cuidado, mas ao mesmo tempo com total segurança do que queria, pois se Jen visse um rastro de dúvida qualquer em seu amor, Jared temia perde-lo para sempre, até mesmo como amigo. Jensen tratava sentimentos como a coisa mais importante a se prezar, tanto os seus, quanto os dos outros.

Mas todo seu esforço foi pra lá de premiado quando Jensen finalmente aceitou e acreditou que o que Jared sentia por ele era muito mais do que carnal, que era o mesmo que sentia. Jared podia compreender muito bem isso, pois Jensen detestava ser tratado como algo bonito para se expor. Sua aparência já havia criado rumores horríveis e sua capacidade como ator posta em cheque por pessoas que jamais o conheceram de verdade e por mais que todos que lhe conheciam soubessem que ele seria incapaz de usar sua beleza para subir na vida, sabia que tais comentários maldosos machucavam Jensen assustadoramente. E sentir ele se entregar tão plenamente fora sua maior recompensa. Aquilo era a coisa que Jared mais se orgulhara de realizar em toda sua vida, ganhar a confiança do seu coração, tanto quanto a entrega de seu corpo.

Antes de chegar em casa, parou no caminho e comprou tudo o que precisava para ficar dias trancado por lá, além de, claro, algumas coisas que sabia que Jensen iria amar. Em casa, arrumou tudo, colocou até suas malas no lugar certo para que Jensen não olhasse torto para sua bagunça costumeira. Não o queria irritado, não importava quão reles fosse o motivo. Queria-o sorrindo e cheio de saudade. Deitou no sofá confortável, seu corpo reclamava um pouco das horas de vôo, mesmo que soubesse que não passava da tensão em reencontra-lo que fazia seus músculos reclamarem em expectativa. Podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, apenas em imagina-lo entrar por aquela porta sorrindo e se jogando sobre seu corpo no sofá. Ainda estava cedo, então Jared relaxou e adormeceu, assistindo uma partida de basquete. Se dormisse o tempo passaria mais rápido e Jensen logo estaria com ele. Era isso que Jared pensava.

Jared acordou e se não fosse pela luz da tv, estaria em meio ao breu total. Esforçou-se para olhar para o relógio no pulso e se assustou ao perceber que já passava das duas da manhã. A casa estava silenciosa além do som da tv. Uma onda de pânico passou por um instante por seu corpo e automaticamente colocou no canal de notícias, implorando para não dar de cara com as notícias sobre um avião caído, mas felizmente, tudo parecia em paz, apenas política e mais política a ser discutida. Vasculhou a casa como se Jensen fosse um ramster perdido e pudesse estar escondido em um armário e uma estranha sensação de desespero começou a lhe possuir.

Pegou o celular esquecido no bolso e tentou ligar, ligou dezenas de vezes, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ouvir a mensagem do correio de voz. Mas quando ligou para Dannel foi que seu coração entrou em pânico total. Jensen havia pego o vôo como deveria, assim como o avião pousara normalmente. Danneel assustou-se também, Jensen não era o tipo de que se atrasava ou deixava sem notícias alguém que certamente estaria morrendo de preocupação.

As chaves do carro já estavam em sua mão antes que pudesse pensar em fazê-lo e ele dentro do carro, arrancou para o aeroporto. No caminho ligou para todos que pudessem ter alguma notícia de Jensen e não teve nada produtivo como resposta. Não queria apavorar as pessoas, mas não conseguia apagar aquela sensação de que jamais veria Jensen outra vez se não fosse rápido o bastante.

No salão quase deserto do terminal, chorou na frente da atendente da companhia aéria que se negava a lhe dar a informação sobre o desembraque. Chorou descaradamente, usando sua melhor cara de cão sem dono até ela burlar as regras da empresa e com alguns toques no teclado do computador lhe confirmar que Jensen havia desembracado normalmente e que não havia registro qualquer de algum problema.

Jared não sabia se a jovem havia lhe reconhecido, mas ela parecia preocupada com seu estado, tanto que ela mesmo se propôs a chamar a polícia para ele. As luzes estavam se apagando para ele, seu corpo escorregava para o chão devagar. Faltava ar em seus pulmões, faltava sangue em suas veias para suportar o desespero das batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Se ele tivesse vindo busca-lo sem se importar com o que diriam, se não tivesse dormido no sofá, Jensen estaria bem, à salvo ao seu lado.

Jared não sabia o que fazer, porque um imenso vazio em seu estômago lhe dizia que Jensen estava em algum lugar lá fora e que algo horrível havia lhe acontecido e que havia chego tarde demais.

_

* * *

_**_Continua..._**

_O que vocês acham? _

_Deixe sua opinião, é sempre importante!_

_Obrigado por ler!_

_I hope you enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2 Missing you 2

_Nota nada importante: Leia o nome desse capítulo como "Missing you too"_

_Outra música tardia do Our Peace Lady!_

* * *

_"If I don't make it know that / Se eu não sobreviver, saiba que_

_I've loved you all along / Amei você o tempo todo_

_Just like sunny days that / Assim como os dias ensolarados que _

_We ignore because / Nós ignoramos porque_

_We're all dumb and jaded / Estavamos todos mudos e cansados_

_And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong / E espero por Deus que eu descubra o que há de errado"_

_Our Lady Peace - 4am_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Missing you 2"**_

__

Estava escuro e frio e uma dor constante irradiava forte da nuca até sua cabeça. Suas mãos estavam amarradas nas costas e o peso do corpo contra os braços faziam seus ombros latejarem. Seus músculos reclamavam e não lhe deixavam dúvidas que estava na mesma posição por tempo demais, trancado em um lugar óbviamente pequeno para o espaço que seu corpo necessitava. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava ali, tudo o que sabia é que já fora demais.

Ao despertar estava vendado e amordaçado e teve de conter a ânsia que subia para sua boca. Se vomitasse morreria sufocado pois ninguém viria para ajuda-lo, já que não podia gritar por socorro. Jensen estava apavorado, totalmente apavorado e sabia que hiperventilar não ajudaria em nada, a idéia de desmaiar agora o assustava mais ainda. Não saber o que iria lhe acontecer era pior, muito pior. Tinha de se acalmar, tinha de respirar calmamente e pensar, tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido. Prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o som de passos e de duas vozes, se aproximando e conversando baixo.

_Vamos completar a entrega antes que esse frio nos mate. - Uma voz grossa e calma dizia, pelo tom, deixava perceber que seu dono já não devia ser muito jovem.

_Você sabe por que nos mandaram levar esse cara? Ele é famoso e um monte de gente vai procura-lo e deve ter algumas dúzias de câmeras perto do aeroporto. - Uma voz mais jovem lhe perguntava, num tom de preocupação.

_Não se preocupe com nada, pelo que entendi, ele é um presente de agradecimento. Não vai haver registro algum que nos denuncie e a grana é alta.

_Oh...Peixe grande?

_Muito, é melhor nem pensar nisso. Apenas faça o serviço e esqueça. - Uma pausa longa se fez até que o mais velho voltasse a falar num tom mais descontraído - Esse trabalho vai acabar com as minhas férias. Estava pensando em um segunda lua de mel com a patroa, mas quando a notícia do sumisso desse cara correr, tudo o que terei de excitante nas próximas semanas será ouvir um monte de choro e soluços da minha mulher na frente da tv e do computador.

_Não me diga que sua esposa é fã dele! - O mais jovem dizia entre uma gargalhada.

_Ardorosa! Se um dia descobrir que fiz parte disso, ela mesmo acaba comigo e me transforma em carne de cozido. - O outro acompanhou rindo também.

_Mas você pode contar que foi ele que fez esse estrago na sua cara. Talvez ela goste, talvez até tire uma foto para guardar como lembrança! - Conversavam animados como velhos conhecidos.

_Engraçadinho! Esse roxo vai ficar uma semana na minha cara. - Duas batidas contra o metal acima de Jensen o assustaram, mas ele não se moveu - Para um mauricinho ele bate muito forte.

_Aposto que sua esposa ficaria orgulhosa dele! - O mais jovem continuava rindo calmamente.

Jensen sentiu as batidas das portas e o tremor do motor ao carro ser ligado. Respirou fundo e relaxou o corpo o máximo que pôde na posição incomoda que estava e se pôs a relembrar seus passos. Neste exercício poderia tentar manter a calma e não deixar o medo lhe consumir ao pensar que estava trancado no porta malas de um carro, sendo levado para algum lugar desconhecido como um prêmio. Do quê e para quem, ele não fazia idéia.

Tentava segurar as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos arderem, ao pensar que Jared iria surtar de preocupação. Tentava esquecer que havia ouvido "próximas semanas". Tentava esquecer que queria gritar por ele até não ter mais voz alguma para fazê-lo. Até que Jared viesse salva-lo, como Sam faria na série. Mas Jared não era Sam e ele não era Dean e essa constatação fazia tudo muito pior.

_Vancouver, 25 de Junho de 2010._

_8h37 da noite_

O vôo havia ocorrido sem transtornos, calmo como sempre e para sua felicidade ninguém parecia tê-lo reconhecido. Uma chance a mais para que passasse despercebido pelos transeuntes pouco comuns no aeroporto e que fosse esquecido pela imprensa, afinal existia algo bem mais importante acontecendo em Toronto para se focarem. Logo que desembracou pensou em ligar para Jared, que já havia chego na cidade pela tarde, mas pensou que seria melhor chegar em casa de surpresa e flagra-lo dormindo no sofá. Entraria sem bater e faria sua melhor cara brava, apenas para vê-lo correr para seus braços, lhe enchendo de beijos de desculpas por ter dormido demais, como sempre.

Jay as vezes parecia uma criança grande a seus olhos, naquele sorriso encantador que deixava as covinhas aparecerem e na forma sempre gentil que tratava as pessoas. Talvez fora feito naquele tamanho todo apenas para poder ser mais atencioso com todos que o cercavam. Muitas vezes ele parecia inocente demais ao mundo em que viviam e tinha medo que seu desprendimento e confiança um dia pudessem feri-lo de forma sem igual. O que causava em Jensen uma vontade plena de protegê-lo, de mantê-lo em seus braços e sob suas vistas o maior tempo possível, para que ninguém pudesse machuca-lo de forma alguma. Tanto que chegava a esquecer que ele era um homem adulto e bem extruturado, tanto física quanto psicológicamente. Alguém capaz de pegar todo seu peso nos braços escada acima sem mal se cansar, como se fosse leve e pequeno, e que desfizera as barreiras de seu coração e seu preconceito, devagar e de forma apaixonante, consumindo com suas defezas e se instalando totalmente em sua vida, entrando assim, de todas as formas possíveis em seu mundo.

Teriam pelo menos três dias inteiros apenas para os dois antes das gravações da sexta temporada começarem e se bem conhecia Jared, ele o estaria esperando com os cabelos mais compridos e despenteados, como gostava, deitado semi-nu naquele sofá enorme que se tornava absurdamente pequeno quando o corpo moreno se postava sobre ele descansado, ocupando todos os espaços. O sofá, a cama, a banheira, até mesmo o chão sob seus joelhos, onde quer que Jared estivesse parecia pequeno demais para ele. Jay era uma radiante supernova em seu céu e nada era mais delicioso que ser consumido em seu calor. Ser tomado por seus braços quentes e sentir o coração dele batendo desritmado contra seu peito e Poder beija-lo até ver aqueles olhos que mudavam de cor tão facilmente, um espelho de suas emoções, escurecendo de desejo a cada músculo de seu corpo que reagia ao toque de suas mãos, ao mais leve roçar de seus corpos. Aquele corpo escultural que fazia o seu parecer delicado em comparação era o seu paraíso. Amava as mãos enormes dele, os dedos compridos que invadiam sua boca delicadamente enquanto era retido passivamente em toda aquela força. Apenas esperando, aguardando com a respiração raza a onda de dor e prazer que lhe adentrava e que descobrira ser necessário a sanidade de seu corpo e alma. Primeiro seus dedos, depois ele inteiro, lábios e gemidos incontidos calando os seus, forte e possessivo e ao mesmo tempo delicado e amoroso, tornando todo o resto descartável por aqueles instantes perfeitos.

Não tinha certeza de quando havia começado a sentir-se diferente perto de Jared, talvez desde que ele o defendera numa briga de bar e acabara com um braço quebrado por sua causa. Era estranho sentir-se ser protegido assim, afinal era ele quem estava acostumado a se postar à frente e cuidar dos outros e Jared ainda era um garoto na época. Ver a preocupação em seus olhos agitados voltados para si, como se fosse quebrar se levasse um soco ou dois, enternecera seu coração por completo. Quantas vezes na vida havia se derretido desta forma para alguém? Jensen nem mesmo tinha idéia de sentir algo sequer parecido. Nada chegava aos pés.

Jared era uma pessoa fácil de levar, fácil de fazer sorrir e ao mesmo tempo muito certo do que queria. Era gentil, mas também exigente consigo mesmo e com as pessoas à sua volta. Era possessivo e desprovido da capacidade de dizer não a seus próprios sentimentos, da mesma forma que era solícto aos sentimentos alheios, especialmente aos seus. Era impossível ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo, perdoava até mesmo as vezes que acordara e ao invés de beijar o rosto de seu namorado, beijara baba de cachorro. A mera presença de Jared aliviava suas tensões, um sorriso dele e tinha vontade de sorrir junto. E cada olhar que desviou do caminho correto e enviou para ele, fora devolvido com a mesma intensidade, sempre. Era tudo o que queria e precisava para seguir em frente. Não importasse quão distantes estivessem, sempre haveria uma parte do outro para carregar consigo.

Suas vidas haviam sido arrastadas por caminhos tortos. Foram obrigados a aceitar coisas que não queriam por um bem maior. Se casaram com outras pessoas por amor ao outro. Era preciso, necessário, haviam rumores demais. Fãs podiam ver absurdamente longe, Jensen não sabia disso antes, e mesmo que essas pessoas não vissem nada de errado no amor que sentiam um pelo outro e até torcessem por eles, a hipocrisia do mercado em que trabalhavam reinava forte em qualquer lado que olhassem. Tinham duas escolhas nítidas, ficar como estavam e desviar a atenção da mídia ou se assumirem e ver tudo pelo que lutaram ir por água abaixo. Felizmente encontraram Genevieve, já que Danneel, sua amiga e namorada de longa data, conhecia a situação desde o começo e fora ela mesmo quem abrira seus olhos para o que sentia por Jared. Mas mesmo que funcionasse bem para todos, aquela situação ainda era muito incômoda por qualquer ângulo e não podia deixar de agradecer por ainda existirem boas pessoas perto deles.

Quanto mais pensava, mais desejava chegar logo em casa e se atirar nos braços dele. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos e se perguntando o que Jared teria feito como surpresa para quando chegasse. Adorava as surpresas que ele fazia, adorava tudo nele. Jensen estava orgulhoso pois havia trago um presente que tinha certeza de que Jay amaria. Estava com ele desde o final de maio, logo após seu casamento e quase o mandara pelo correio de pura ansiedade, mas se conteve, pois queria lhe entregar em mãos e ter a chance e de ver aquele sorriso que tanto amava se abrir em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso fácil que sempre fazia de seu mundo um lugar muito melhor. Se Jared tivesse tido a oportunidade de estar lá, adoraria aqueles caras mais ainda depois da forma gentil com que fora tratado. Já podia imaginar os olhos dele brilhando como os de uma criança, querendo saber de todos os detalhes.

Sentiu um certo alívio ao chegar na saída do aeroporto e cruzar a porta finalmente. Estava frio e haviam pessoas demais do lado de dentro, enquanto do lado de fora estava tudo deserto. Até conseguir um taxi estava sendo complicado. Depois de alguns minutos, pensou em ligar para Jared e pedir para vir busca-lo, como ele sempre dizia para fazer com os olhos cheios de preocupação, como se fosse se perder pelo caminho de alguma forma. Vontade não faltava, mas não queria chamar atenção para os dois. A última coisa que iria querer era um monte de paparazzis acampados na frente da casa, subindo em árvores e tentando ouvir o que se passava pelas paredes, invadindo suas vidas.

Tudo o que desejava para aqueles dias a seguir era a calmaria dos olhos dele e ter certeza de que nada mudara entre eles. Sua paz se chamava Jared Padalecki. Queria o calor saudoso do seu Jay compartilhado consigo numa banheira de água quente para lhe aquecer os ossos gelados pelo vento frio, sentindo o peso de suas mãos dedilhando seu corpo e lhe fazendo esquecer por completo que havia um mundo frio do lado de fora daquelas paredes, pelo menos por três dias.

Jensen finalmente avistou um taxi desocupado e fez sinal para que parasse. Cumprimentou o motorista que saiu para ajuda-lo a guardar as malas pesadas na mala do carro. Estava tão entrertido no que fazia que não percebeu quando dois homens mais altos que ele o agarraram por trás. Jensen conseguiu se desprender e derrubar um deles, mas foi surpreendido quando o homem que dirigia o taxi, e que parecia totalmente inofensivo, lhe golpeou por trás, na nuca.

Antes das luzes se apagaram num piscar de olhos, ele pensou em Jared e nem mesmo sentiu quando seus joelhos tocaram o chão.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Around you

_Nossa, acho que jamais tive tanta vontade de postar um capítulo assim nessa minha curta vida de Ficwriter de quinta!_

_Acho que finalmente encontrei a trilha sonora dessa fic...Thanks Jay!_

* * *

_"There's nothing you can say / Não há nada que você possa dizer_

_Nothing you can do / Nada que você possa fazer_

_Nothing in between / Nada entre nós_

_You know the truth / Você sabe a verdade_

_Nothing left to face / Nada deixado à amostra_

_Nothing left to lose / Nada deixado para perder_

_Nothing takes your place / Nada vai tomar teu lugar"_

_Our Lady Peace - Not Enough_

* * *

_**"Around you"**_

_Vancouver, 1 de janeiro de 2016_

_0h 03 da madrugada_

_5 anos, seis meses e 5 dias depois..._

Um outro ano começava, festa explodindo nos céus do mundo inteiro, a cada fuso horário passado uma nova chance para recomeçar uma nova vida! Haviam motivos para comemorar, mais que nunca, afinal, uma guerra havia sido terminada poucos dias antes e o "mal" fora finalmente vencido. Nada que fosse o bastante para perceber a realidade de um pequeno país incendiado e devastado, junto de seus milhares de mortos desconhecidos que ainda eram contados. Aquelas vidas perdidas não tinham rosto, não eram ninguém e o findar de suas existências, por um bem maior, não feria a quem não assistia de perto as lágrimas dos que restaram.

Se Jared pudesse, riria disso, de toda essa imensa injustiça e hipocrisia, mas não podia. Ele estava sozinho, totalmente sozinho mais uma vez. Sua única amiga era uma garrafa de vodka barata descansada contra seu peito, enquanto assistia os olhos dele sorrirem em sua direção, sua voz macia adentrar seus ouvidos e o mover gracioso de seu corpo. Jensen sorria para ele, numa daquelas gravações que fizera durante uma tomada e outra de Supernatural. Estava tudo bem ali, em suas mãos firmes e olhar calmo. A série fora cancelada, a sexta temporada nunca saíra do papel, mas não pelo desaparecimento de Jensen, _"nisso podia-se dar um jeito"_, como ouvira incapaz de responder tamanho desrespeito, mas por sua única estrela restante não conseguir ler uma linha do roteiro sem procurar "Dean" escrito em algum lugar, como se esperasse que uma fala necessária pudesse fazer seu Jen sair do trailler e vir gravar normalmente.

Jared pensou em sequestro, obviamente, todos pensaram, mas sequestros impeliam em pedidos de resgate, induziam por trocar o que se amava por algo descartável. Ele daria até sua calças para tê-lo de volta, mas nunca houve comunicado algum. Nenhum telefonema, carta, email, sinal de fumaça, ou o que quer fosse...nada. Apenas o silêncio e o desespero vívido, toda vez que seu telefone tocava e atendia quase aliviado por ter alguma notícia, mesmo que falsa, mesmo que errônea, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que não saber o que acontecera a Jensen. Sabe-lo morto, ainda seria melhor que ouvir os amigos pedindo desculpas ao ouvirem seus soluços a cada chamada atendida em pânico e em desejo não realizado, que se intensificaram com o passar do tempo.

Tudo o que a polícia havia encontrado de Jensen foram seus pertences. As duas malas e seus documentos abandonados dentro do rio Chilliwack. Suas roupas, os óculos de grau com as lentes rachadas, o celular, estranhamente guardado dentro de uma das malas, assassinado pelas águas do rio. Alguns cd's novos e um dvd embrulhado para presente, num carinho que o rio também não havia respeitado, borrando as marcas de caneta, agora praticamente incompreensíveis e que haviam sido traduzidas por Danneel._ "Ele quis ir ao show para conseguir um presente para você." _Uma frase e de repente, a mulher da qual tinha um ciúme doentio, apesar de saber infundado, e que tinha de lutar por conter sempre que se encontravam, se tornara sua melhor amiga, sua confidente.

Danneel cohecia Jensen há muito mais tempo que ele e conhecia a fundo a situação em que viviam. Jared conseguia dividir com ela coisas que jamais diria a Ginevieve, ou a qualquer outro ser no planeta, coisas que eram só deles dois. Porque falar dele era mantê-lo vivo e perto de alguma forma. Relembrar aqueles pedacinhos de memórias remontavam Jensen em seu coração todos os dias. Simplesmente não queria deixa-lo ir, não podia aceitar perdê-lo assim, não podia desistir.

Afinal, tudo o que fora encontrado, era apenas pano e plastico e coisas que facilmente se compra e se reavê. Jensen não era o que possuía, Jensen era sangue, ossos e carne e vontade, Jensen era mais que algo que se compra numa loja de departamentos e se desfaz quando o troca por outro modelo mais novo. Ele era insubstituível.

Por todos aqueles anos, Jared pagou a conta da linha daquele celular, com o único intuito de poder ouvir sua voz lhe receber. Aquele, _"Oi, aqui é o Jensen, deixe o recado, retorno assim que puder", _soando em seus ouvidos por noites inteiras de insônia, de lágrimas que não se privavam em ceder. Lembrava de tê-lo azucrinado por causa daquela mensagem tão séria, insistido para que a mudasse. Lembrava-se do olhar que Jensen lhe deu, sorrindo meio intrigado quando disse que regravaria a mensagem mais tarde e nunca o fez. Na verdade, ambos esqueceram aquela tarde como tantas outras em meio as gravações. Dean havia esbravejado a plenos pulmões e a voz de Jensen estava cansada e rouca depois de um dia inteiro daquilo. E agora, aquela voz tão séria, sem um único traço de um sorriso, era sua ligação mais forte com Jensen.

Vê-lo na tevê, nos vídeos que eles gravaram pelos sets ou pela casa ou em qualquer lugar que fossem, não eram tão atordoantes quanto ouvir aquela simples frase. Pois ao assisti-lo naquela tela fria, seu cérebro não podia mais ser dopado o bastante para se enganar que podia ser real, mas naqueles instantes que demoravam até sua chamada cair na caixa do correio de voz, Jared quase chegava a acreditar que um dia Jensen atenderia.

Na noite em que Jensen desaparecera, havia deixado em sua caixa postal seus pedidos mais desesperados, que acabaram por cair nas mãos da imprensa por algum detetive corrupto, quando o sigilo telefônico de Jensen fora quebrado em prol das investigações. O chamara de amor tantas e tantas vezes, que seria impossível negar, e de uma forma tão suplicante, como se por implorar um pouco mais por sua atenção com palavras carinhosas, Jen atenderia tamanha insistência de sua parte.

Seu segredo fora exposto ao mundo, às suas famílas e amigos, a grande farsa de seus casamentos jogada no lixo e muitos lhe viraram a cara por terem sido enganados, alguns por não aceitarem a verdade. Mas tudo o que lhe importava e assombrava era que Jen jamais atendeu aos seus chamados, nem poderia, pois o celular destruído ainda estava consigo.

Não havia um caso real, pois não existiam provas de que Jensen havia sido sequestrado ou morto, era apenas um desaparecido. Apenas mais alguém que desvaneceu-se no ar sem deixar pistas. Jared, seus amigos, sua família e a produção de Supernatural vasculharam a cidade inteira. Entre eles, criaram um fundo e ofereceram uma quantia generosa por informações que nunca vieram. Os fãs procuraram, fizeram vigílias e deixaram presentes e flores, com cartões de encorajamento que diziam que Jensen voltaria e choraram junto com ele quando os dias se passaram sem notícias. Todos os anos, tanto no aniversário dele, quanto no de seu desaparecimento, um monte de flores eram deixadas na porta de sua casa e no aeroporto, o último lugar onde Jensen fora visto.

As cameras do aeroporto flagraram Jensen até a saída, até aquela porta se fechar e sua sombra desaparecer contra o vidro fumê e depois nada mais, nenhuma câmera do lado de fora gravou o que aconteceu. Sem testemunhas, sem explicações. Se haviam pistas, foram todas perdidas, esquecidas, assim como a sua busca se findou. Como se tudo o que Jensen era, simplesmente tivesse se desfeito no vento daquela noite fria.

Jared havia permanecido na mesma casa, não havia mudado uma só coisa do lugar, até a roupa abandonada por Jensen sobre a cama, algo raro à sua personalidade ordeira, na hora da pressa em partir fora mantida do mesmo jeito. Jamais trocou o número do telefone ou seu e-mail. Para que, se Jensen um dia tivesse forças para voltar, soubesse onde lhe encontrar, mesmo quando não restassem mais forças em Jared para continuar a procura-lo, como fizera todos os dias desde aquele onde amanheceu sem saber o que aconteceu a quem tanto amava.

O som do celular tocando, gritando por sua atenção lhe devolveu ao mundo. Mas antes que pudesse atender ao número desconhecido que ligava a cobrar e brilhava no visor da tela, mais algum trote, Jared pensara, o aparelho silênciara. E Jared aprendera a odiar silêncios como ninguém.

"Quatro chamadas perdidas", piscara sobre o por-do-sol do pano de fundo. Quatro vezes era bastante insistência para um trote de reveillon e apenas esperou para ver se tocaria outra vez. A vida voltou ao aparelho e ele estremeceu em sua mão, tomou um outro gole de Vodka para criar coragem e atendeu depois do terceiro toque.

_Alô. - Disse desanimado ao ouvir o som da algazarra do outro lado da linha, mas ninguém lhe respondeu de imediato, só podia ser um trote. Estava prestes a desligar quando a voz lhe faltou e o ar escapou de seus pulmões.

Antes que percebesse que tinha se levantado rápido demais, estava ajoelhado no chão, a garrafa de vodka espatifada ao seu lado. Olhava incrédulo para o vão da janela e encontrou o colorido dos fogos estourando na madrugada fria e teve certeza que eles só explodiam no céu chuvoso, pois estavam explodindo dentro do seu coração. Sentiu lágrimas quentes descendo por sua face ao ouvir o tom cansado daquela voz que se esforçava por falar, entrecortada por um suspiro, e ser ouvida acima do barulho a sua volta, mal sabiam ser tudo o que Jared escutava, enquanto lutava por arrancar de si mesmo alguma reação além da mudez com que se prostava, além das lágrimas que derramava.

Não existia mais voz em sua garganta, nem dor em seu mundo. Tudo se apagou num clarão muilticolorido explodindo radiante no céu do seu coração ao ouvir aquelas poucas palavras vacilantes, no tom inesquecível dSa voz que mais desejara poder ouvir outra vez invadindo seus sentidos, como se pudesse toca-la fisicamente, apartando seu imenso vazio.

_...S... Sammy... é você...?

_

* * *

_**_Continua..._**

**_Ò.Ó... Não, eu não escrevi errado...!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding you

_There's nothing left to prove / Não há nada a se provar_

_Nothing I won't do / Nada que eu não farei _

_Nothing like the pain / Nada como a dor _

_I feel for you / Eu sinto por você _

_Nothing left to hide / Não há porque se esconder _

_Nothing left to fear / Não há porque sentir medo _

_I am always here / Estarei sempre aqui _

_Our Lady Peace - Not Enough_

* * *

_**"Finding you"**_

_...S... Sammy... é você...? - Aquelas poucas palavras entrecortadas era tudo o que tinha forças para perguntar em meio a onda de alívio que sentia. Na verdade, nem tinha idéia do porquê perguntava, pois sabia quem era do outro lado da linha apenas pela forma como respirava, naquele curto silêncio que vinha dele, e que lhe era maravilhosamente familiar.

Cada fibra em seu corpo doía miseravelmente e tinha plena noção que, já há algum tempo, cada uma das suas atitudes não passavam de erros. Estava deixando escapar por entre os dedos a liberdade conseguida a tanto esforço e se jogando de cabeça dentro de uma armadilha.

Ele estava acostumado a sentir dor e frio, mas dessa vez suas últimas forças pareciam estar a lhe abandonar por completo. Seu corpo pesava uma tonelada e não podia mais suportar arrasta-lo por muito mais tempo. Sentia-se tão arrasado que chegava a não mais se importar com a punição que receberia. Um dia a mais, ou a menos, de liberdade não faria diferença, se comparado com a paz instantânea que o invadia à simples idéia de poder ouvir o timbre daquela voz amada ecoando por seus ouvidos .

Não sabia porque se guiara para aquela cidade, simplesmente, seu nome era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça como um possível plano de fuga e o número daquele telefone, a memória mais forte que pulsava em sua mente, já não muito confiável. Não pensou muito em se deixar levar por aquela esperança tola e só agora percebia como tudo aquilo soava estúpido. Ele realmente havia mudado, se agarrando tão fortemente a sonhos infundados, ele nunca fora assim. Engoliu o orgulho e a razão, esperando ser seu irmão a atender, desejando como uma criança inocente pelo que sabia impossível.

_Oh Deus! Jen! Onde... Onde você está? - A voz dele soou apavorada segundos depois, como se estivesse a falar com um fantasma ou algo do tipo. Podia sentir a aflição em sua voz, enquanto lutava em reassumir alguma calma. Porém, por mais que quizesse acreditar, sabia que aquele não era Sam. O nome com o qual lhe chamava apenas fazia lembra-se um pouco mais desse fato, junto de uma onda de calafrios que teimava em lhe invadir a sua mera menção. - Fale comigo! Jensen, por favor, fale comigo!

Fechou os olhos se embriagando da voz dele, tentando esquecer o tremores em seu corpo, deixando-se escorregar devagar contra a parede à suas costas. Apesar do medo do que lhe proferia, sentia-se tão bem em apenas ouvi-lo, que chegava a pensar em como seria melhor ainda poder vê-lo uma vez mais... Mesmo que não fosse ele, mesmo que fosse voltar ao inferno como pagamento por seu desejo realizado.

Muitas pessoas cortavam seu caminho, e a cada uma que se aproximava sentia o corpo inteiro arrepiar, mais ainda ao som ensurdecedor dos fogos ecoando no céu. Olhou para uma placa a alguns metros, no outro lado da rua, tentando lê-la apesar da distância e da pouca capacidade de sua visão turva em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos conflitantes que lhe tomavam, atrapalhando muito mais do que ajudando em sua confusão.

_Jen... Me diga, onde você está... Me diga que eu vou busca-lo...Onde você está...? - Sam estava quase lhe implorando, tinha certeza de que estava chorando e isso o fazia parecer tão mais real, tão parecido que aquilo não podia ser uma armadilha, sua mente devia estar lhe pregando peças. Só podia estar a delirar e a desejar ouvir o silêncio soprando em seu ouvido como se fosse a voz dele, mas parecia tão verdadeiro que suas defesas foram caindo uma a uma. Firmou um pouco mais a vista e se concentrou nos dizeres da placa à alguns metros de distância.

_V... Vancouver... Stanley Park... Em uma rua, perto de uma grande placa vermelha. - O loiro fechou os olhos, se concentrando em dizer algo compreensível, enquanto tentava fazer diminuir a dor que irradiava em sua cabeça e se livrar das vozes à sua volta, antes que tivesse uma crise de pânico com a mera proximidade de qualquer uma delas.

_Não desligue, por favor, não desligue, continue falando comigo! - Jared dizia, tentando achar alguma calma em um canto qualquer de sua alma e não soar a beira da histeria como desejava poder fazer, enquanto pegava as chaves do carro e saía porta afora. Devia ter batido algum recorde de velocidade até entrar no carro e coloca-lo em direção ao coração de Vancouver. - Estou indo buscar você, Jen... Não desapareça, por favor, Jen, não desapareça outra vez.

Nunca um porre havia se curado tão rápido em sua vida, no breve espaço de três palavras ditas, jamais sentiu-se mais sóbrio. E Jared não tinha tempo agora para pensar porque Jensen o havia chamado de Sammy e não por seu nome. Saberia que era ele e mesmo que o chamasse de Totó, não lhe faria diferença alguma. Queria rir, queria gargalhar de nervoso como fazia anos antes, quando sempre ria em horas impróprias e agora era uma delas. Sua preocupação crescia ao perceber como a voz de Jensen parecera cansada, ainda mais ao notar como estava frio e ainda chovia, como quase sempre naquela cidade.

_Jen...? - Jared chamou e esperou, mas sem resposta, engoliu em seco logo depois que a linha caiu e um medo absurdo lhe devorou. Seu mundo se estaganou de forma abrupta naquele instante. Sentia-se perdendo Jensen outra vez quando um rasgo de realidade lhe tomou tristemente, ao pensar que, talvez, estivesse apenas alucinando. Essa não seria a primeira vez em que perseguira uma sombra ao ver Jensen em algum lugar e duvidava que seria a última. Jared estava a hiperventilar e suas mãos tremiam quase convulsivas a este pensamento. Por um momento não sabia mais o que fazer, talvez devesse parar o carro e por os pensamentos embaralhados no lugar. Foi quando percebeu o celular sendo esmagado em sua mão e notou-se a um toque longe da verdade. Respirou fundo e apertou a tecla de retorno, aguardando enquanto o toque da chamada soava calmo demais em seus ouvidos apavorados. O telefone tocou até a linha cair e junto sentiu suas lágrimas se derramarem.

Ele pensou seriamente em dar meia volta e se afogar em alguma ou algumas garrafas com alto teor alcóolico, porém Jared já havia ido longe demais para apenas desistir. Ele não podia, devia isso a Jensen. Sabia que ele jamais desistiria se tivesse desaparecido. Seu namorado sabia ser um cão perdigueiro quando queria e Jared sabia que ele jamais seguiria em frente e apenas se esqueceria dele. Colocou o celular no painel do carro e acelerou o máximo que pôde. Mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, ouvir sua voz outra vez fora a realização de um sonho que pensava a muito perdido.

Havia escutado o telefone gritar ao seu lado, muito além do barulho que o cercava, mas não tivera forças para atender. O havia desligado ao ouvi-lo dizer aquela palavra e se Sam o chamasse por aquele nome uma vez mais, tinha a impressão de que perderia seu último resquício de sanidade e entraria em pânico total. Tentava se manter com alguma lucidez, mesmo estando a um passo de se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que cortasse aquela rua. Seria mais fácil e tão mais rápido.

Tinha de sair dali, não podia apenas se sentar e esperar que um daqueles malditos lhe encontrassem e estar perto de tantas pessoas era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e aterrador. Sabia que nenhuma delas poderia lhe ajudar, mesmo que quizessem, da mesma forma que sabia que também poderiam machuca-lo. Eram apenas pessoas comuns que nada sabiam e não podiam lutar contra seus perseguidores, mas há muito se sentia mais fraco que qualquer ser que cruzasse seu caminho. Pensamento que lhe fazia sentir-se um completo covarde.

Desde quando Dean Winchester sentia tanto medo assim? Sam o acharia patético. Sam o renegaria ao vê-lo estremecer à proximidade de qualquer coisa viva. Sua mente lhe ordenava para fugir, mas não restava vontade suficiênte em seu corpo para obedecer. Estava cansado de fugir. Finalmente, ele havia compreendido que seu único destino seria desistir.

Jared chegou ao parque em menos de meia hora e saiu do carro procurando como um louco, ao encontrar a placa da qual Jensen havia lhe falado. Estava pronto para gritar e perguntar por ele para as pessoas que transitavam ainda festejando a virada do ano na festa organizada pelo parque, quando seus olhos encontraram o telefone público de relance do outro lado da rua.

O moreno sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte do que nunca ao encontrar bem mais que apenas um telefone, quando seus olhos encontraram o verde dos olhos que lhe observavam vidrados à tão curta distância. Meros passos que lhe soavam como um oceno inteiro. Jared chegou a duvidar se era real.

As pessoas que cortavam um da visão do outro momentâneamente não passavam de sombras, da mesma forma que ninguém parecia perceber em meio ao cair da chuva fria e o barulho incessante da música alta, os dois homens que se entreolhavam em silêncio, como estátuas meramente esquecidas ali. Ambos tentavam se reconhecer, procurando nos traços abatidos do outro o explendor perdido e ainda tão presente e vívido em suas memórias.

Quantos anos a mais haviam sido roubados dos dois, além daqueles que o passar do tempo nos calendários puderam contar?

Jared sabia-se ser a metade do homem que um dia fora. Anos de insônia, alcool em excesso, má alimentação, remédios e doses cavalares de desespero destruíam física e mentalmente e muito mais rapido que espasmos de esperança e internações forçadas poderiam repor. Estava mais magro, praticamente apenas ossos e não restava quase nada de seus músculos arduamante conquistados, assim como o bronzeado bonito que os adornava, desaparecido no tom amarelado e doentio que sua pele ostentava.

Da mesma forma que seus sorrisos charmosos e olhares doces, aqueles que ainda soavam algo de inocência apesar de todo seu tamanho haviam sido esquecidos. Seus cabelos compridos e desleixados perderam o brilho junto com o dos seus olhos, antes sorridentes e que haviam conquistado Jensen com a oferta de um amor verdadeiro. Suas mãos fortes, firmes e sempre seguras, agora tremiam por muito mais que apenas frio ou desejo ou nervoso, o faziam por necessidade, fraqueza e medo.

Jared havia se maltratado intencionalmente, culpando-se por não ter cuidado do seu amado como deveria, se martirizado, como se fosse o causador de seu desaparecimento.

E se Jared estava magro e aparentemente muito menor que antes, Jensen era apenas um esboço maltratado de algo que um dia fora encantador. Parecia tremer por inteiro apenas com o esforço de manter-se de pé e com os olhos nos seus. Ele estava encharcado, fazendo com que as camadas de roupa desordenadas e aparentemente finas demais para aquece-lo, na atual temperatura ambiente, grudarem em seu corpo, onde não parecia haver nada de carne para compensar o calor perdido para as gotas de chuva, além dos músculos contraídos, como se estivesse apenas esperando para ser atacado e revidar a qualquer instante.

Não podia ver cor alguma em sua palidez, além das manchas escuras que circulavam seus olhos e o leve tom azulado que seus lábios deixavam perceber sobre seu rosto marcado, não apenas pelo passar daqueles longos anos, mas por cicatrizes que não deveriam existir gravadas em sua face. As sardas que Jared tanto amava contar haviam praticamente desaparecido em seu rosto, a pele se encovando sobre seus ossos, marcando em formas duras o maxilar, tirando dele aquela sombra de delicadeza que persistira em suas feições apesar do amadurecimento.

Aqueles olhos, antes tão tenazes e certos, pareciam enormes e suplicantes lagos vítreos, perdidos em meio a confusão explícita descrita na forma com que observava Jared. A coisa mais reconhecível nele, eram os cabelos cortados curtos como quando estavam a gravar, mas mesmo estes lhe pareciam mais claros de alguma forma, sempre que as luzes, vez ou outra, explodiam no céu.

Num primeiro olhar, seria difícil perceber qual dos dois era o mais quebrado, o mais devastado.

De resto, tudo o que Jensen aparentava era uma imensa fragilidade e o único desejo que passava pela mente de Jared era toma-lo nos braços e pemanecer assim até que seus tremores desaparecessem, até sentir seu corpo se aquecendo contra o seu e jamais, jamais deixa-lo ir outra vez, nem mesmo a um centímetro de distância, nem por um mero instante. Quando finalmente chegou perto o bastante para toca-lo e seu coração parecia estar prestes a entrar em colapso, Jensen desviou de suas mãos e começou a dar passos vacilantes para trás.

Jared entrou em pânico total ao ver o pavor refletido nos olhos dele ante sua aproximação. Jensen estava fugindo dele. Estava perdendo Jensen outra vez e, desta vez, de corpo presente. Queria correr até ele e segura-lo mesmo que à força, mesmo que tivesse de machuca-lo, mesmo que se odiasse por isso pelo resto da vida... Mas não podia, não tinha forças para feri-lo mais do que Jensen já parecia estar. Se deteve onde estava e respirou fundo, tomando ar, como quem infla o peito de coragem e auto-controle para conseguir dizer num tom baixo as palavras que queria gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões.

_Jensen... Sou eu, Jay... Não me deixe...por favor, não me deixe... Não me deixe...- Jared implorava repetidamente em meio as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e se misturavam com as gotas de chuva, assistindo Jensen lutar para manter a atenção em seu rosto.

Era difícil manter os olhos nos dele, pois há muito não sabia o que era olhar nos olhos de uma pessoa e não desviar em seguida e teve vontade de chorar ao perceber que, mesmo não tendo idéia do porquê daqueles braços que tremiam levemente e se estendiam em sua direção lhe parecerem tão cheios de segurança, tudo o que queria era correr para ele ao ver as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos avermelhados, ao ouvir o tom de súplica em sua voz e não se importar com sua fraqueza aparente e em quão pareceria quebrado ao fazer isso. Mas suas pernas não obedeciam, pareciam dotadas de mais inteligência que seu cérebro e seu corpo se negava a mover-se mais, como se soubesse de algo que ele não conhecia.

Aquele à sua frente, aproximando-se devagar como se compreendesse o pavor explícito em cada um de seus músculos, como se percebesse o pouco que era, não era seu irmão. Havia falhado e deixado seu Sammy morrer. Aquele não era Sam... Ele não podia ser...

Segurou as lágrimas que tentavam escapar, desfocando ainda mais sua visão, lutando contra a voz em sua cabeça que desejava apenas ceder e se deixar arrastar de volta ao seu inferno cotidiano em troca de um abraço, agradecido com a chance fulgaz que houvera recebido. Mas não podia agir assim, ele era um homem que cumpria suas promessas e havia prometido ao irmão que viveria. Morrer era o mesmo que desistir sem lutar e esta, seria uma traição sem precedentes para com ele. Nem que fosse por uma última vez, se provaria merecedor do seu sacrifício.

Jared assistiu , o que lhe parecia em câmera lenta, como Jensen guiava a mão direita para a linha da cintura e compreendeu automaticamente qual era o seu destino. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao perceber que no próximo momento, seu Jen, o homem que amava e que jamais desisitiu de procurar, estaria apontando uma arma em sua direção, com a face lavada de vida e em meiio a todas aquelas pessoas.

_Me desculpe...Me desculpe... Eu queria muito... muito, ma s você não é o meu Sammy! - Disse entre lágrimas grossas e confusão plena, ao apontar a semi-automática tremula para o peito de um Jared inacapaz de se mover e que assistia incrédulo seus dedos deslizarem pela extensão do gatilho.

_Jen...? - Foi tudo o que Jared, totalmente atordoado por ser confundido com seu personagem outra vez, conseguiu dizer antes de ouvir o click do gatilho sendo pressionado a menos de três passos de distância, quando mais fogos explodiram incandescentes no céu.

_

* * *

__Continua..._

Eu fui má, não fui?

Mereço uns gritos por isso, não acha? Sim, eu sei que mereço...

Obrigada por ler, mais ainda se deixar um comentário!^.^!


	5. Chapter 5 Feeling you

_I don't wanna understand this horror /Eu não quero entender este horror_

_There's a weight in your eyes / Há um peso em seus olhos_

_I can't admit /Eu não posso admitir_

_Our Lady Peace - Thief_

_**

* * *

**_

"Feeling you"

Por um milésimo de segundo, enquanto assistia o dedo dele deslizar pelo gatilho, tudo o que Jared sentia, se resumia em uma palavra, dúvida. Não era seu nome que havia escapado daquela boca, não eram a ele endereçadas suas desculpas, muito menos seu querer.

Todo e qualquer som fora arrancado de seus ouvidos e naquele estranho silêncio que o cercava, no qual o mundo parecia disposto a acompanhar em câmera lenta, como se houvesse abdicado de rodar normalmente para manter seus pés atados à sua superfície, enquanto observava uma lágrima fugir dos olhos do homem destruído à sua frente. Olhos que não conseguia ler e que jamais lhe foram tão estranhos na vida.

Jensen estava se desmanchando e mesmo estando tão fisicamente perto, Jared sentia-se absurdamente longe dele para conter o estrago crescente que assistia no tremer cada vez mais intenso da mão que lhe apontava, de uma forma tão óbvia e visível, que tinha a impressão de que Jensen se derreteria e aproveitaria o rastro da água da chuva desenhada em sua própria pele, para escorrer para o chão e escapar de seus olhos.

Há muito tempo, tanto que não conseguia mais se lembrar, sua mente não fora tão clara e Jared se amaldiçoava. Afinal, o que estava fazendo ali parado? Por que estava esperando para agir? O que ainda esperava? Os olhos de Jensen lhe imploravam por algo que não poderia lhe dar, aquilo que desejava, Jared não podia lhe oferecer, de resto, faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Alguns passos e estava resolvido. Tão rápido que chegou a lhe ser apavorante como fora fácil tirar a arma da mão tremula de Jensen. Tudo o que Jared teve de fazer foi segurar seu pulso para baixo e o metal simplesmente se tornara pesado demais para que ele ainda tivesse forças para mantê-lo contra a gravidade. Mas nada que Jensen fizesse contra ele, poderia ser pior ao coração de Jared do que a forma como seus olhos vidrados lhe encaravam de perto. Brilhantes entre lágrimas acumuladas e súplica, pedindo por perdão e ao mesmo tempo perdidos, focados no nada e não nele, mesmo Jared estando a tão poucos centímetros de distancia. Via refletido em suas retinas como Jensen era arrastado para fora da realidade rápido demais para poder deter.

Quando a mão esquerda de Jensen, livre da pressão que embutia na direita, escondida num emaranhado de tecido manchado, correu de leve por suas roupas e o tocou, antes mesmo que Jared tivesse tido a chance de fazê-lo, algo dentro dele silenciou como a paisagem ao redor. Por todo o breve momento que aquela mão estava ali, pressionada contra ele, a dor que lhe impedira de respirar por todos aqueles anos se calara de imediato.

Jensen o tocava e a sensação que lhe invadia ao sentir o peso quase nulo que se esforçava em aplicar alguma pressão contra seu corpo, lhe fizera fechar os olhos e suspirar, se afogando por completo na sensação ao estremecer por inteiro. Estava tão silencioso à sua volta, que tudo o que Jared se focava era em tentar sentir o tato daqueles dedos contra sua pele ao ignorar o fato de que as roupas que vestia impediriam. Esse era o seu desejo, senti-lo novamente, como antes, como jamais deveria ter deixado de ser. Sabê-lo real e não mais uma miragem, uma sombra, um fantasma... não mais apenas um motivo de internação.

Apertava com toda a força de seu ser e não conseguia se obrigar a soltar o pulso que segurava, mesmo que soubesse que devia estar a machuca-lo ainda mais, tamanha a fragilidade que podia sentir, mesmo segurando sobre as roupas de Jensen. Porque, uma parte nele, achava que se o libertasse, Jensen se desvaneceria no ar outra vez e enquanto seus dedos estivessem enlaçados a seus ossos, ele ainda estaria ali quando conseguisse abrir os olhos, ainda continuaria ao seu lado.

Sentiu o peso da mão de Jensen vacilar e antes que recuasse, Jared a segurou e a levou para seu rosto, ignorando o estremecer que vira dele e a leve reação de tentar fugir da mão que retinha a sua com força

Beijou sua palma com a intensidade que desejava tomar seus lábios e sentiu Jensen estremecer mais forte, não se importando com o gosto de sangue que lhe invadia a boca. Jared não se importava, era seu sangue, apenas o seu sangue. Queria beija-lo, queria abraça-lo, mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos e acordar do sonho, tinha medo de tantas coisas que nem poderia enumera-las mais.

Os sons ao seu redor começavam a retornar, como choques em sua consciência e Jared começou a perceber coisas que não pudia antes, naquele estado de transe em que havia mergulhado. Junto com o som da chuva, passos e gritos distantes invadiam-no, assim como o calor absurdo que vinha da mão contra seu rosto. Jared se obrigou a enfrentar seus medos e abrir os olhos enquanto apertava mais ainda aquela mão e pôde ver a palidez assustadora no rosto dele. Jensen parecia em choque e ainda assim, havia algo de dor estampada em suas feições a cada leve movimento da sua mão sobre a dele. Afastou-a do contato com seu rosto e ao ver seu estado, esqueceu da própria dor que começava a despontar rapidamente sobre seus sentidos, irradiando em ondas de choque de seu ombro esquerdo.

_Jen... Temos que ir para um hospital, sua mão... eu, Deus... me perdoe, amor... Me perdoe...- Jared se esforçava em dizer, esperando arrancar alguma reação dele, mas Jensen não se movia, não lhe respondia, apenas tremia, nem ao menos parecia estar ali.

Jared finalmente olhou a sua volta, percebendo a realidade que os cercava. Estavam parados sozinhos sob a chuva e as pessoas que antes transitavam perto, haviam desaparecido. Foi quando ele se lembrou do tiro. Claro, o tiro. Jared apenas percebeu que tinha soltado o pulso de Jensen, quando sentiu a dor aumentar, causada pela pressão por sobre seu ombro. Jensen não se aproximara, desfazendo a pouca distância que os separava, mas a sua mão direita se unira a esquerda, no trabalho de pressionar e tentar deter o sangue que escorria de seu ombro para o peito, manchando suas roupas.

A compreensão do que acontecera caiu sobre Jared com um poder avassalador. Seus joelhos tremeram e sua vista escureceu. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando se acalmar e voltar a respirar, concentrou-se no calor das mãos sobre seu corpo e se obrigou a pensar. Voltara a ser difícil por as idéias em ordem, mais complicado ainda tomar uma decisão unilateral perante Jensen, mas ele não poderia falar por si mesmo, nem ao menos lhe ajudar naquele exato instante. Se apenas permanecesse, se não fizesse nada, assim que a polícia chegasse até onde estavam, Jensen seria levado para longe outra vez. Seria internado, tratado como louco e ele não merecia isso. Jared havia sentido isso na própria pele e jamais permitiria alguém fazer a Jensen enquanto vivesse.

Tirou forças de algum lugar desconhecido e teve o cuidado de pegar apenas na mão direita de Jensen com cuidado. Inclinou-se a altura de seus olhos e com a mão livre tocou seu rosto, Jensen estava queimando de febre e tremeu ao seu toque, fazendo Jared desejar se afastar temendo que ele pudesse se despedaçar apenas por aquele contato, com a percepção que os tremores aumentavam nele à sua aproximação, mas engoliu as lágrimas e manteve-se firme em seu intento. Desviou seu rosto da direção do ferimento em seu ombro, para seu rosto.

_Olhe para mim... Está tudo bem, amor... Tudo o que tem de fazer é olhar para mim...- Jared falava baixo, tentando passar calma, mas de forma segura e mesmo que um pouco vacilante, o verde dos olhos dele cravaram nos seus, não por mais de um segundo antes de desviarem, mas já era algo e Jared sentia que qualquer reação que arrancasse de Jensen a esta altura seria melhor do que aquela falta de percepção que vinha dele. - Vem comigo, temos que sair daqui... Confie em mim, não vou deixar ninguém machucar você. Não vou.

Jared segurou a vontade que tinha de abraçar Jensen e pega-lo nos braços, porque sabia que por mais que aquele esforço fosse lhe doer fisicamente, seria muito pior para ele. Se Jensen tinha medo de suas mãos, Jared tinha mais medo ainda do que veria estampado em sua face ao abriga-lo contra seu corpo. Jared não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido a Jensen por todos aqueles anos e duvidava seriamente de sua capacidade de suportar conhecer a verdade.

_Vamos para casa... - Disse suavemente enquanto se afastava e puxava Jensen devagar junto dele. Para a surpresa do moreno, ele se deixou levar, entretido demais em observar os passos de Jared à sua frente, como se o seguisse por vontade própria. Para a sua sorte, deixara o carro estacionado a poucos metros e tudo o que precisava forçar Jensen a fazer para te-lo em segurança, eram alguns poucos passos. Tão poucos e que ainda lhe pareciam milhas inteiras a serem desbravadas.

Jared teve certeza de que Jensen nem chegou a perceber o que acontecia enquanto abria a porta e o fazia entrar dentro do carro. Fechou a porta do lado do passageiro fazendo o menor barulho possível e arrancou o mais depressa que seu ombro ferido lhe permitia. Suas roupas mal haviam se molhado, tão pouco o tempo que ficara sob na chuva fina, mesmo que em sua percepção aqueles poucos minutos, não mais que dois ou três, pulsavam como uma eternidade.

Jensen precisava de um médico, um hospital na verdade, ambos precisavam urgentemente, mas Jared não poderia leva-lo a uma emergência. Não com um tiro em seu ombro, depois de um disparo "acidental" em meio a uma via de para um parque lotado de pessoas. Se Jared houvesse desviado, se o tremor e a força do impacto na mão débil dele tivesse sido suficiente para fazer o tiro desviar um pouco mais para a esquerda, alguém poderia ter sido ferido, ou até pior e logo a polícia estaria atrás do atirador, com uma penca de testemunhas de acusação. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao se lembrar que a arma havia sido deixada para trás. Jared esquecera a prova cabal contra Jensen no meio daquela rua e rezou para que a chuva fosse forte o bastante para apagar as digitais dele do gatilho.

Acelerava o máximo que podia, assistindo Jensen com o canto dos olhos, que esforçava por manter grudados na estrada, com um real pavor de criar um acidente se desmaiasse devido a perda de sangue. Jensen piscava os olhos devagar, lutando contra o cansaço e a febre, que Jared podia sentir à distância emanando de seu corpo. De certa forma, aquela febre era um alívio,ela evitava de que Jared precisasse pensar em porquê fora chamado de Sammy por duas vezes. Jensen estava obviamente delirando.

Jared queria falar, queria ouvir a voz dele, porém sentia-se um intruso ao pensar em atrapalhar o silêncio que vinha de Jensen, enquanto as lágrimas acumuladas sobre suas retinas escorriam pelo rosto dele. Jared desejava descobrir o que se passava em sua mente, quais tristezas, além das visíveis, rondavam seu coração. Ele queria tantas coisas, tantos pormenores, que se emudecia com o medo de descobrir e se arrepender de forma sem igual.

Aquele homem arrasado que tinha ao lado não era o seu Jen, aquele que lhe olhava nos olhos e colocava ordem em sua vida sem que percebesse o quanto dependia dele a cada momento. Não. Aquele homem ainda estava perdido em algum lugar e faria de tudo para reencontra-lo e traze-lo para casa outra vez. E a casa que esperava seu retorno como um cão fiel, não era aquela feita de paredes e teto, a casa de Jensen era o seu corpo, era dentro de seu coração.

_Você voltou...voltou... Sammy... - Jared ouviu Jensen sussurrar entre uma lágrima e outra que rolava de seus olhos, instantes antes de sua pálpebras se fecharem e o corpo tenso finalmente relaxar por inteiro contra o banco confortável.

Não haviam cruzado mais que algumas ruas e Jared diminuiu a velocidade e parou o carro no acostamento, colocando a mão à frente do rosto de Jensen até sentir sua respiração, quando tudo o que queria era tocar sobre seu peito e sentir seu coração batendo forte, num lugar seguro, muito além dos tremores de seu corpo. Observou atentamente seu corpo, à procura de sangue ou qualquer coisa que indicasse algo mais grave, mas não achou nada exposto tão ou mais grave que sua mão esquerda.

Com cuidado, Jared se esticou e pegou um casaco e uma camisa abandonada, entre tantas outras coisas no banco de trás, e colocou o casaco sobre Jensen, delicadamente para que ele não acordasse. Depois de rasgar a camisa em tiras e amarrar com força contra o ferimento em seu ombro, que felizmente havia diminuído em muito o sangramento, chorou compulsivamente abraçado ao volante por um milhão de coisas, mas especialmente, por não ter tido coragem de responder a verdade que gritava em sua mente antes que Jensen não pudesse mais ouvi-lo. Havia chego tarde demais outra vez. E como quem paga uma dívida, disse enquanto secava as lágrimas e acelerava o carro, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo.

_Não, Jen, eu sempre estive aqui... apenas te esperando. Foi você quem teve forças para voltar. Foi você quem voltou e agora, tudo o que posso fazer é leva-lo para casa.

Logo que sua respiração voltou ao mais próximo possível do normal, Jared pegou o celular esquecido sobre o painel do carro e discou para o número já decorado, deixando no viva voz e não teve de esperar muito para ser atendido.

_Ei, Doc, preciso de você.

_Jared...? O que houve? - A preocupação comedida de sempre estava em sua voz.

_ Jensen... - Quando falou seu nome, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e notou que aquela era primeira vez que ele sorria ao dize-lo, era a primeira vez que sorria em tempo demais. Sentia-se desacostumado a ligar Jensen a algo que pudesse lhe soar feliz.

_Jared...Você tomou seus remédios?

_Claro. - Mentiu descaradamente - Não estou alucinando dessa vez, mas preciso que vá até a minha casa o mais rápido possível e leve um kit imenso de primeiros socorros.

_O que está acontecendo Jared? Você tentou se... Você está ferido?

_Eu não fiz nada, mas preciso de uma mão e sim, estou ferido, mas prometo que vai ter a maior surpresa da sua vida se fizer o que eu peço.

_Chego em meia hora. Jared, não faça nada do que vá se arrepender.

_Não vou me arrepender, Doc... - a voz de Jared foi desaparecendo, quando continuou antes de desligar - Ninguém acreditou, mas eu sempre disse que ele estava vivo... Eu sempre disse...

_

* * *

_

Continua...

__

Fui um amor dessa vez, não fui?

Como minha cabeça não é boa, e tenho uma mania horrível de fazer mais coisas do que tenho tempo para realizar, estou traduzindo alguns Doujins (para quem não sabe, doujins são histórias em quadrinho desenhadas por fãs) de SPN, e disponibilizando para download entre outras coisas como fotos e filmes dos atores da série. Quem se interessar é só dar uma passadinha por lá!  
E não se esqueça de comentar, tanto aqui , quanto lá!Kisses!

http : / supernaturaland. blogspot. com/ (tire os espaços!)


	6. Chapter 6 Hugging , betraying you

Parafraseando Sam:_ "I lost my chapter...and all the others..." _

_*** Sorry for late...***_

* * *

_It's all for you / É tudo por você_

_You've got me where you want /Você me tem onde voce quiser_

_It's all for you /É tudo por você_

_Just stop breaking my heart /Só pare de me quebrar o coração_

_You're the blood I'm the seed and /Você é o sangue, eu sou a semente e_

_You're all that I need / Você é tudo que eu quero_

_You've got me where you want /Você me tem onde voce quiser_

_Our Lady Peace - All For You_

* * *

_**"Hugging, betraying you" **_

_Vancouver, 21 de setembro de 2014_

_5h17 da tarde, Cemitério Mountain View_

Jared havia sido convencido depois de muito esforço da parte de Chad em sair sem seu carro, que agora, mais parecia sua casa do que aquela espaçosa e totalmente abandonada. Aquela casa antes tão aconchegante, se tornara fria e vazia demais.

Gostava de Chad, ele era seu amigo e uma pessoa muito atenciosa, apesar de um pouco "grudento demais" como Jensen gostava de rotula-lo. Mas Jared se negava a sair com ele, pois sem a presença de Jensen, estar com o amigo que ele jamais gostou lhe soava como uma traição. Jared compreendia que a falta de vontade de Jensen para com Chad era apenas ciume, mas nem por isso lhe parecia menos importante. As pequenas coisas que antes lhe arrancavam gargalhadas e piadinhas sobre possessividade haviam ganho outras dimensões, muito maiores.

O amigo dirigia enquanto falava sozinho, tentando de todas as formas conseguir alguma resposta de Jared que não conseguia prestar atenção em uma só palavra que o loiro proferia, muito menos no caminho que seguiam. Jared estava ocupado fazendo o de sempre, olhando para os rostos das pessoas que cruzavam pelo caminho, atentamente... procurando por ele.

Só percebeu onde estavam quando o carro parou. Jared olhou para os lados e seguiu o movimento de Chad em deixar o carro. O sol suave do fim da tarde junto das cores da estação já começando a tingir as folhas das árvores deixava o local com um ar bucólico e acolhedor. Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento forte começar a soprar, deslizando por seus cabelos, como uma carícia e seu cérebro imediatamente remeteu às suas lembranças... Pensou nas mãos dele...

Chad podia ver o que Jared estava fazendo. Ele estava sonhando acordado outra vez e pôs a mão em seu ombro, querendo traze-lo de volta. Jared delicadamente esquivou-se dela, da forma mais gentil que podia, pois não queria ser tocado por ninguém, além dele. Um desejo de fidelidade absurdo corria por suas veias.

_Jared...? - Chad se aproximou e invadiu seu campo de visão, o forçando a olha-lo.

_Cemitério? - Jared perguntou segundos depois, percebendo o silencio incomodo que pairava entre eles. - O que estamos fazendo aqui?

_Jared, mesmo que eu não concorde, preciso acreditar que é o melhor para você...- Chad pôs as duas mãos sobre seus ombros curvados, Jared não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. - Eu não entendia porque Jensen não gostava de mim, só depois de você contar a verdade foi que a ficha caiu... - abriu um sorriso para Jared - Se bem que, as vezes, eu desconfiava um pouco... Mas a verdade, é que eu também nunca tive vontade de me dar bem com Jensen...sabe, talvez eu também estivesse com ciume de você... Por isso, eu quero me redimir e acreditar que vai ser o melhor para Jensen também...

_Do que está falando Chad?

_Jared, você é mais que um amigo para mim, eu te amo como a um irmão e não posso ficar simplesmente assistindo você morrer aos poucos sem fazer nada, nenhum de nós pode... - Chad apertou seus ombros com mais força e seus olhos estavam brilhando, cheios de lágrimas - Você precisa continuar em frente e Jensen precisa...- Jared o olhou fixamente e foi mais difícil ainda para o loiro dizer o resto da frase - Jensen merece descansar... Jare...

Jared se soltou das mãos dele e lhe virou as costas, se afastando alguns passos. Não conseguia se conter, era impossível não chorar.

_Não, não, não... Me diga que não fizeram... me diga que não, Chad...- Ele se reaproximou e novamente colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro. Não importava quantas vezes presenciasse o amigo se quebrar daquela forma, jamais se acostumaria com aquilo. Jared e lágrimas não combinavam, a primeira coisa que lhe vinha a mente quando pensava em Jared eram seus sorrisos, mesmo que não contemplasse um a anos.

_Ainda não, estamos esperando por você... - Jared chorava compulsivamente, como uma criança, sendo levado pela mão por todo o caminho, até seu destino impossível de fugir. Estavam todos lá, seus pais e irmãos e os de Jensen, além dos amigos mais próximos... Todos em volta de um caixão.

Danneel e Genevieve vieram até ele sob os olhares reprovadores de suas famílias, especialmente dos pais de Jensen. Como participantes da farsa, elas não eram bem-vindas. Sua maquiagens estavam borradas e cada uma pegou em uma de suas mãos depois de lhe beijarem a face. Apenas pelo movimento de seus lábios, Jared sabia que estavam falando com ele, pois não conseguia ouvir nada além do soprar do vento. Foi levado por elas para mais perto, até seu pai, Gerald, lhe tomar delas e o abraçar, arrastando-o pelo resto do caminho.

Jared se viu parado de um dos lados do caixão preto, reluzente e vazio, que deveria levar em seu interior algumas lembranças de Jensen, como havia sido proposto meses antes e negado de forma veemente por ele. Quando o padre bem à sua frente começou a ladainha que não podia ouvir, tudo o que Jared conseguia fazer era chorar.

_Por que estão desistindo dele...? Por que estão deixando Jensen para trás? Isso não é ele! - Jared começou quase num susurro e terminou gritando quando esmurrou a tampa do caixão que trepidou, tamanha a violência do impacto. Todos o olhavam assustados - Jensen não está morto!

_Pare com isso! Você tem de parar, Jared! J... Ele está! - Roger, pai de Jensen, o segurou pelos braços e o sacudiu de leve, fazendo Jared encara-lo enquanto dizia de forma firme, oposta aos seus olhos que eram um mar de tristeza. Os pais de Jensen não acreditaram no que havia entre eles, de alguma forma, a verdade parecia ferir a memória do filho e no intuito de fazê-los acreditar, havia dito coisas intimas, detalhes tão amados, que acabaram por soar acusatórios e horríveis. Havia uma dor estagnada na voz do homem, que fazia quase impossível dizer o nome do próprio filho. - Jensen, o meu filho...o seu Jen, como quer tanto que eu acredite que seja verdade, não vai voltar, Jared. Jensen está morto.

Doía dizer aquilo, doía ouvir aquilo. As lágrimas que cediam dos olhos de todos que ouviam, significavam isso. Nenhum deles queria abandonar Jensen, mas havia uma escolha clara a ser feita ali e eles escolheram a vida, antes que estivessem enterrando e chorando por um corpo real dentro do caixão, o que restasse de Jared. Não podiam deixa-lo morrer junto de Jensen, não suportariam mais dor para compartilhar. Escolheram a vida de Jared, deixando Jensen para trás de alguma maneira.

_Acha que vai doer menos se enterrarem um caixão vazio? Vai doer muito mais, porque ao invés de lembrar que Jensen desapareceu por cada segundo da minha maldita vida, vou me lembrar que fui eu quem o enterrou vivo... Pensar que Jensen está num lugar melhor ou que ele está em paz, não vai ser melhor em comparação com a dor de saber que eu desisti dele... Eu sei que ele está vivo! Eu sinto isso e nunca vou abandona-lo...Prefiro morrer antes disso.

Jared virou as costas e foi embora sozinho, depois de dar um soco e deixar Chad, que tentou para-lo, no chão. Ele nunca soube se aquilo continuou e jamais se interessou em saber. Assim como nunca mais viu nenhum deles, além de Danneel.

_Vancouver, 1 de janeiro de 2016_

_1h 12 da madrugada_

Jared Padalecki era um paciente problemático. E qual, em seu ramo, não o era?

Ajudar a manter o jovem vivo nos últimos dois anos havia sido uma batalha e tanto para o Dr. Willian Bell . Um caso de depressão profunda que parecia apenas se agravar, por mais que tentasse combate-lo, tanto com palavras, quanto com drogas. Já tinha mais de trinta anos de experiência para saber que o jovem não duraria muito mais... Mesmo que conseguisse manter-se vivo, sua mente já estava sendo consumida além da medida.

Ouvir o entusiasmo na voz de Jared, não lhe trazia uma esperança de melhoria. Era uma pena ver um futuro promissor acabar assim. Algumas vezes, ele realmente havia acreditado em Jared quando lhe dizia estar, ou ver seu namorado desaparecido. Suas alucinações eram tão poderosas que chegavam a arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto, mas infelizmente, tinham a mesma eficácia no efeito contrário, quando Jared voltava a realidade. Até para um psiquiatra experiente era triste ver aquilo, tamanho amor e devoção matando aos poucos, mais comovente ainda, se pensar que o culpado por isso jamais desejaria dar a ele uma punição assim.

Acima do amor, aquele por quem Jared raramente chamava pelo nome agora, Jensen, havia se tornado sua doença.

Estacionou e foi em direção à porta da casa, levando consigo uma maleta de primeiros socorros, esperando ser capaz de cuidar do problema de Jared por si mesmo e não ter de chamar uma ambulância. Discrição era importante para seus pacientes famosos e já conhecia bem o caminho que deveria seguir, mesmo no escuro.

Era realmente triste começar um ano assim...

Jared desceu as escadas correndo ao ouvir o som do motor conhecido desligar em frente a casa, não se importando com a tonteira que se aproximava perigosamente, tentando empurra-lo para a inconsciência. Não existia dor ou fraqueza neste mundo que o fariam pensar em si mesmo antes, depois de ver o pavor reacendendo nos olhos de Jensen quando o acordou ao chegarem em casa.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor pega-lo nos braços. Sentia que se o houvesse tocado, teria machucado menos, tanto a ele, quanto a si próprio. Jensen tremia ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que anos antes, gemiam repetidamente contra suas peles enquanto faziam amor.

"_Jensen, sou eu amor, seu Jared..." - Ele se odiava por ter dito aquela frase.

"_Não me chame assim, não me chame assim... Seu nome não é esse... esse é... dói... Pare... "- Jensen havia abaixado a cabeça, a segurando entre as mãos, como se doesse fisicamente ouvir seus próprios nomes, o fazendo sofrer de forma sem igual, mais que o estado precário de seu corpo ou o toque invasor de suas mãos aflitas.

"_Está tudo bem, não vou chamar, prometo." - Jared se odiou ao ter prometido algo que não poderia cumprir, mas mesmo que soubesse que delírios deveriam ser sempre negados, não encontrara forças para fazer algo que causasse um afastamento maior ainda entre eles.

Jensen não se permitira tocar em momento algum e mesmo que isso consumisse sua esperança, algo de bom nascera daquele ato. Sem seu auxílio, ele havia andado pela casa. Jared não tinha certeza se estava reconhecendo o lugar ou simplesmente deixando as memórias ocultas assumirem o controle de seu corpo automaticamente. Mas vê-lo subir as escadas e ir para o quarto que compartilhavam e não o de fantasia que mantinham, para expor aos amigos mais próximos, já era uma vitória e tanto, mas infelizmente a sua única.

Jared havia se aproximado devagar do canto da parede ao lado da cama onde Jensen se encolhera. Precisava tirar as roupas encharcadas dele e aquece-lo de alguma forma, mas Jen resistiu a todas as suas tentativas de lhe envolver com algum conforto. Especialmente em sua empreitada de convence-lo a tomar algum remédio. Jared pode ver muito mais em seus olhos que apenas medo ao faze-lo, viu ódio pairando em suas retinas na sua tentativa falha de lhe dar algum alívio e preferiu não força-lo. Na verdade, teve medo de faze-lo.

Abriu a porta antes que o doutor tivesse a chance de bater e depois de olhar o perímetro, arrastou o homem, que não tinha muito mais de 1,70 de altura e cabelos grisalhos, para dentro, como se fosse uma criança. Jared segurou em seus braços afoito.

_Doc, eu preciso da sua ajuda e preciso que confie em mim. Sei que não é muito fácil, mas desta vez é importante que acredite no que vou dizer. - Os olhos de Jared estavam arregalados e brilhantes e o cheiro do álcool barato que vinha dele não o ajudava em sua versão, mas nada que desviasse a atenção do médico para o sangue que sujava suas roupas.

_Jared, o que aconteceu? Deixe-me ver...- Jared parou as mãos do doutor e as prendeu entre as suas, interrompendo seu desfecho, da mesma forma que cortara sua frase.

_Não, Doc, depois eu deixo o senhor fazer o que quiser, mas antes tem de me ouvir e, o mais importante, me ajudar.

Jared respirou fundo e demorou menos que dois minutos para explicar sua epopéia ao senhor grisalho que o observava em silêncio e atentamente.

_Então, Jensen ligou para você e depois atirou em seu ombro porque não o reconheceu no Stanley Park, então o trouxe para cá para a polícia não encontra-lo. - Dr. Bell resumiu a história ouvida, sob as confirmações de Jared e estava começando a se preocupar com seu paciente. Poderia estar adicionando paranóia na já extensa lista de sintomas de Jared.

_Esqueci de dizer que deixei a arma lá...- Jared completou e viu a descrença refletir no olhar do médico, que aprendera a tratar como amigo, instantaneamente. Correu para o outro lado da sala e ligou a tv, procurando o canal de notícias locais e para sua sorte e felicidade, letrinhas pequenas começaram a passear pelo rodapé da tela depois de alguma outra notícia sem importância alguma.

_"Um tiro foi disparado próximo a uma das entradas do Stanley Park. Ainda não existem notícias sobre vitimas. A polícia recolheu provas no local para a investigação"_

Jared leu em voz alta, antes de se virar em direção ao doutor, que permanecia de pé em meio a sala. O médico observou os olhos do jovem e viu tanta certeza que decidiu dar-lhe uma chance a mais, era o que podia oferecer ao seu paciente.

_Tudo bem, Jared. Mas quero a sua palavra de que depois vai me deixar leva-lo à clínica para poder cuidar do seu ombro. Estamos combinados?

_Tem minha palavra , Doc. Mas antes, acho melhor eu dar algumas informações. - Jared continuou tentando segurar as lágrimas enquanto se mantinha o mais quieto possível para aplacar a tonteira que o rondava e desejava avançar por vezes. - Jensen não me reconhece como Jared, mas sim, como Sam. Ele não me deixa toca-lo, está encharcado e com muita febre, mas se negou a tomar remédio ou se trocar. Parece estar delirando... E no pouco que me permitiu ver, seu braço esquerdo está muito machucado... - Jared parou de falar de repente, só continuando depois de ver o aceno confiante que o médico lhe dava. - Ele tremeu de medo quando falei seu nome ou o meu... Machucaram muito ele, demais, e não sei o que devo ou posso fazer...

_Vamos vê-lo, então. Não vou dizer seus nomes na frente dele. Se for preciso, vou chama-lo de Tristan, tudo bem? - O homem mais velho o interrompeu e disse de forma segura, incitando Jared a lhe virar as costas e começar a subir a escada enquanto o seguia.

Chegaram ao nível superior e o doutor se surpreendeu ao perceber a porta do quarto principal aberta. A única vez em que a vira assim, encontrara Jared caído, semi-consciente em meio a uma poça de sangue ao lado da cama. Tinha certeza de que para Jared, aquele lugar era um tipo de santuário e duvidava que ele havia posto os pés muitas vezes naquele espaço e se o fez, uma dor imensa deveria atingi-lo e apenas uma razão maior ainda o faria invadi-lo e oferecer seu olhar a quem quer que fosse.

Jared empurrou a porta entreaberta e deixou a luz do corredor invadir a penumbra para a total surpresa do médico. Ele não acreditava em seus próprios olhos e por um instante, se voltou para o jovem alto ao seu lado e só depois para a figura encolhida no canto do quarto, perto da janela, com os joelhos encostados contra o peito no aperto de um dos braços enquanto o outro era abandonado displicentemente contra o chão, deixando ver seu estado lastimável a distancia, por causa da manga dobrada até a altura do cotovelo. Aquele que encostava a cabeça contra o tecido da cortina com o olhar perdido no nada, completamente alheio a presença deles, apesar de diferente daquele nos vídeos e fotos, era o homem perdido a anos e obviamente maltratado de forma severa pelos mesmos. Dr, Bell sentiu-se mal, apenas em pensar no que teria pela frente, o jovem precisava de ajuda, muito mais que apenas física, e Jared não poderia oferecer tanto de si em sua atual condição psicológica. Seria danoso para ambos.

Jared se aproximou devagar, tentando, sem muita resposta, trazer a atenção de Jensen sobre ele, até que os olhos vidrados se arrastaram mirando seu rosto. Jared se concentrou para não dizer a palavra proibida que teimava em escorregar da boca sempre que olhava para ele.

_Amor... O médico de quem eu falei está aqui, ele precisa dar uma olhada em você, tudo bem? - Jared não tinha certeza se Jensen havia ouvido o que dissera, parecia muito mais perdido que minutos antes quando estava com ele na espera pelo doutor e ainda existira algum reconhecimento à suas palavras, agora, parecia que o resto de sua sobriedade estava se perdendo rápido demais para conseguir lhe trazer à tona.

O doutor veio para perto depois de um aceno de Jared e mal pode fugir quando Jensen o atacou com fúria ao tentar toca-lo. Ele havia falado e sido ignorado por Jensen o tempo todo e apenas quando segurou em seu braço para analisar melhor o estrago, foi que um rastro de ódio ascendeu nos olhos antes dispersivos do loiro. Para a sua sorte, Jared se interpos e segurou Jensen antes que o atingisse, envolvendo seu peito com os braços e o mantendo num abraço apertado contra seu corpo.

_Tristan, precisamos leva-lo ao hospital o mais rápido possível.- O médico disse, tentando manter a calma depois do ataque. Havia um pedaço significativo de pele faltando em seu braço, começando na altura do pulso, correndo por sua mão abaixo, mais um polegar quebrado em vário lugares, dando a impressão de que algo tivesse sido arrastado sobre a pele com tanta força que a arrancara enquanto moía os ossos. Os ferimentos estavam infeccionados e precisavam de cuidados urgentes, antes que a infecção acabasse por se espalhar e comprometesse mais ainda seu estado físico, obviamente, muito debilitado. Mas sua maior preocupação, era em baixar a febre, antes que ele sofresse uma convulsão.

_Não, hospital não, eles podem nos achar...eles podem... - Jensen olhava para os lados como se procurasse por alguém, sussurrando as palavras de forma arrastada, arrancando Jared de imediato do outro mundo em que estava mergulhado enquanto o abraçava, alheio as tentativas desesperadas do homem ferido de se afastar dele.

_Me escute, Tristan. Não deixe ele se mexer, segure-o com força. - Jensen não confiava no médico e sua única carta disponível era Jared. Abriu a maleta de primeiros socorros e tirou de lá um pequeno frasco e de imediato colocou duas miligramas do líquido transparente em uma seringa.

_Não...não ...por favor não... Eu faço o que quiser... Não... - Jensen entrou em pânico, seus olhos eram pavor pleno quando encontraram os olhos de Jared. Ele estava implorando por socorro e o moreno, prestes a solta-lo e dar-lhe a liberdade para fugir, tamanho o medo que sentia avançar pelo corpo tremulo preso entre seus braços.

_Tristan! - O doutor o fez voltar a si, segurou em seus braços de forma que passasse segurança ao mais novo. - Acha que ele pode suportar a dor do manuseio daquele braço, Tristan? Me escute e confie em mim. Vou levar os dois para a minha clínica e ninguém vai saber, por enquanto. Se alguém vier procura-los, falo que você esta lá a mais de uma semana e ninguém saberá da presença dele até que tudo esteja melhor. Tristan, ele precisa de remédios para baixar a febre e conter a infecção, de pontos, de exames e talvez, até uma cirurgia reparadora, e quanto mais rápido melhor. Você sempre confiou em mim e sabe que eu jamais faria algum mal a você, muito menos a ele. Agora sou eu quem te peço, confie em mim uma vez mais.

_ Me ajude... Não deixe... eles fazerem ... - Jared tinha lágrimas escorrendo pela face ouvindo Jensen pedir e, sendo incapaz de falar contra o desejo em seu coração, apenas acenou que sim. Confiava no doutor e sabia estar fazendo o correto para Jensen, mas isso não o fazia sentir-se melhor, pelo contrário. Estava finalmente despertando para seu pesadelo real, mantendo Jensen à força em seus braços enquanto a agulha perfurava seu ombro esquerdo.

Ver a luz se apagando rapidamente naqueles olhos, que ainda lutavam em manterem-se grudados nos seus e ter a consciência do quão pouco Jensen pesava ao senti-lo desabando contra seu peito, quão fraco e ferido ele parecia ser, arrasava Jared. Mas nada o machucava mais em comparação ao sentimento que florescia envenenado em sua mente, o de que a primeira vez que abraçava o homem que amava depois de tanto tempo separados era um ato de violência contra ele. Assistir Jensen fechar os olhos devagar, cravados nos seus, incrédulos e cheios de dor e terror, quando tinha acabado de cometer a maior traição do mundo contra a confiança oferecida por Jensen, ao pedir por sua ajuda, chegava a lhe sufocar.

Era isso o que seu ato de cuidado e renuncia de sua própria necessidade em atender seus pedidos acima de tudo significava para alguém que era apenas dor, como Jensen era, traição. Pela primeira vez o estava traindo.

Chorou abraçado a ele ao pensar que, talvez, tivesse perdido a confiança de Jensen para sempre...

_

* * *

_

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7 Watching you

_Me perdoem pela demora na atualização. Tive de parar de escrever por um tempo e acabei perdendo o ritmo da estória por completo. Em cada fic que escrevo tento impor um ritmo diferente e quando dois textos que deveriam ser diferentes parecem iguais, algo está errado. Muito errado. Então é melhor parar, respirar e continuar na hora certa._

_Foi isso que eu fiz. Desculpem-me!_

_**Neste capítulo, temas pesados, estejam avisados, mas nada gráfico.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I can't see that thief that lives inside of your head / Eu não posso ver o ladrão que vive na sua cabeça_

_But I can be some courage at the side of your bed / Mas eu posso ser um pouco de coragem ao lado da sua cama_

_And I don't know what's happening / E eu não sei o que está acontecendo_

_And I can't pretend / E eu não posso fingir _

_But I can be your / Mas eu posso ser seu_

_Be your... / Ser seu..._

_Thief - Our Lady Peace _

* * *

_**"Watching you"**_

_Vancouver, 2 de janeiro de 2016_

_1h 28 da tarde_

Não era comum ver "Mulder e Scully" canadenses se intrometerem em um caso como aquele. Um tiro disparado no Stanley Park, mesmo que durante a festa de réveillon, jamais deveria chamar tanta atenção assim. Algo lhe dizia que não existia nada de normal ou simples averiguação de provas naquela conversa dos dois federais à portas fechadas com seu superior.

Martin Meins era um policial novato e que por um golpe do destino, melhor dizendo, um trote aplicado pelos veteranos que não queriam passar a virada do ano tomando conta de bêbados, havia atendido a ocorrência. Sua primeira idéia fora a de uma tentativa de roubo ou até mesmo uma possível vingança. A criminalidade estava crescendo desordenadamente na área norte da cidade e não ficaria surpreso ao ver traficantes rivais lutando por um espaço na área mais próspera de Vancouver, mesmo em uma noite de festa. O capitalismo atinge até os mais desprovidos. Na verdade, são sempre sua maior vítima e a quantidade alarmante de imigrantes ilegais e pobreza, estava se alastrando mais rápido que os poderes do estado podiam conter.

Apesar de já estar no sistema tempo o bastante para saber que seu esforço era em vão, havia feito seu trabalho corretamente, mesmo tendo certeza que aquela arma abandonada e o cartucho deflagrado não levariam a qualquer resposta. Não existiam vítimas para cobrar explicações e o incidente em si, havia sido totalmente esquecido pela mídia. O que era um tiro que apenas algumas pessoas ouviram, ainda mais, sem feridos? Pessoas, estas, que não podiam ser levadas muito seriamente como testemunhas. O teor de álcool em seus corpos em meio à madrugada de garoa fina e gélida era o que mantinha a grande maioria delas ainda por ali.

Ouvira, por mais de duas horas congelantes, testemunhas nada críveis dizendo coisas que o fizeram rir quando estava sozinho. Uma delas, um jovem que mal se mantinha de pé, por sinal, tamanho seu nível de embriagues ou seja lá o que o rapaz alterado havia usado, lhe disse que "Eram os caras da tv e pareciam que iam se comer em público. Então, o maluco arrancou a arma e atirou no outro. Mas o cara que estava sangrando levou o outro embora, antes de vocês chegarem". Era divertido reler o depoimento e pensar naquelas frases.

Desde quando "caras da tv" andavam por ai atirando uns nos outros? Desde quando alguém que leva um tiro, tenta salvar seu algoz e não entrega-lo para a polícia ou até mesmo fazer justiça com as próprias mãos nos dias atuais? Desde quando pessoas que parecem prestes a "se comer em público" atiram umas nas outras? Nada daquilo fazia sentido algum, a não ser se fosse o roteiro de uma série policial qualquer. Para o bem dos policiais do mundo, deveriam proibir mais uma franquia de CSI.

Na verdade, Meins só estava relendo toda a documentação do caso em sua hora de almoço, por causa da estranheza no interesse dos federais por ele. Naquele pouco menos de um ano em que era policial, já haviam acontecido casos muito mais graves e que não tiveram interesse algum da parte deles.

A arma e a bala haviam sido periciadas. Não existia registro algum da arma, muito menos criminais e nenhuma impressão digital fora encontrada, apesar de todas as testemunhas dizerem que o atirador não usava luvas naquele frio e a chuva fina que caía, seria incapaz de destruir as provas em tão curto espaço de tempo. Não havia demorado mais que dois minutos para chegar ao local depois de receber o chamado. Ele sabia fazer seu trabalho muito bem, almejava tornar-se detetive num futuro próximo e jamais destruiria provas por um mero descuido.

Tudo aquilo era estranho e Martin sabia que havia algo que juntava aqueles pontos todos, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era se concentrar e ler nas entrelinhas. Era um desafio e ele iria adorar desvendar o mistério em suas horas vagas.

_Vancouver, 2 de janeiro de 2016_

_3h 17 da tarde_

Jared estava a horas na mesma posição, negando-se a pensar no cansaço e no desconforto que sentia em seu ombro ferido, sentado no sofá confortável ao lado da cama onde Jensen dormia profundamente, dopado, desde quando a droga fizera efeito rapidamente sobre ele, ainda em casa. Ainda em seus braços. E olhando para ele assim, mesmo atado em meio ao soro que entrava por suas veias, magro, pálido e completamente inerte, Jensen parecia tão relaxado, que fazia o mais novo acreditar que ele não dormia a dias. Talvez mais.

A primeira, de muitas cirurgias que ainda viriam, em seu braço esquerdo havia demorado mais de quatro horas. Tempo o bastante para que o doutor Bell tivesse convencido Jared a deixar diagnosticar os possíveis danos em seu ombro e trata-los como deveria. Depois de um acordo prévio sobre dosagens de anestésicos, antes que Jensen saísse da cirurgia, Jared já estava totalmente desperto, o esperando.

Ele havia esperado Jensen por anos inteiros, mas naqueles poucos minutos a mais em que fora obrigado a estar longe dele, mesmo sabendo-o seguro, sendo cuidado com esmero e competência por mãos amigas, e a uma distancia tão ínfima, pareciam muito piores. Porque cada ato seu, agora, deveria corresponder a certeza que sempre teve e que ninguém mais parecia compreender. Ele não era mais louco que todos imaginavam. Não era mais o depressivo que caçava nas sombras motivos para continuar uma busca vã. Não era mais o suicida em potencial. Jared deveria ser forte pelos dois. Porque Jensen estava ali, como sempre dissera que estava. Vivo. Como ninguém mais acreditava.

Jared sabia que não podia surtar agora, nenhuma necessidade sua era tão importante quanto a missão que recebera ao olhar nos olhos do homem que amava e que ainda estava perdido na própria mente. Não mais importava se suas mãos tremiam, pedindo pelo vício em que se consumira por todo aquele tempo. Não importava se sua cabeça doía e seu corpo todo latejava com a dor que vinha em ondas, do ombro esquerdo recém operado. Ele tinha sua maior missão e seu mais importante papel a interpretar. Ser aquele que traria o seu Jen de volta. Ser aquele que o salvaria dos seus próprios demônios e o guiaria para a luz outra vez. Ser aquele que salvaria ambos da escuridão em que foram lacrados, por tanto tempo de separação.

Observava atentamente as cicatrizes visíveis no corpo de Jensen e que antes haviam sido escondidas pelas roupas molhadas que vestia. Tudo o que podia ver eram seus braços, o esquerdo semi escondido, atado e envolto firmemente em gaze branca do pós-operatório por todo o antebraço, a parte superior de seu peito, mais os ombros e o pescoço à mostra. Essa era toda a diferença da imagem dele de antes e mesmo neste quase nada mostrado além do que o cobertor abrigava, a verdade exposta era terrível demais para suportar.

Dr. Bell não o havia deixado acompanhar Jensen durante os exames e ele tinha esbravejado contra naquela hora, dizendo que não poderiam impedi-lo de estar com ele. Mas, as palavras do médico amigo lhe foram mais profundas que a vontade imensa de conhecer com os próprios olhos aquilo que seu coração já compreendia previamente. Coisa que apenas o fato de sentir-se um traidor, lhe dera coragem para insistir. Jared precisava insistir para sentir-se mais digno. Mesmo que houvesse traído Jensen naquele abraço, não deixaria o seu lado. Jared tinha de faze-lo acreditar que nunca mais o deixaria só e que o protegeria do que quer que fosse, mesmo quando ele próprio não se sabia inteiramente capaz de cumprir tal promessa feita sob a chuva fria. A qual, Jared nem mesmo tinha idéia se havia sido realmente ouvida.

_"_Jared, existem coisas que doem muito mais quando se ama e devem ser respeitadas. Eu sou um médico, um completo estranho, não sou ninguém para Jensen, por isso o que importa é você. Quando ele estiver pronto, quando se sentir preparado e se assim o quiser, Jensen vai lhe mostrar essa verdade que tanto quer descobrir. Eu sei que o ama e antes de qualquer coisa, amor é respeito. Por agora, dê essa chance a ele, Jared." _- Aquelas palavras silenciaram seus pedidos, calaram o desespero de compreender em pormenores contra o que estaria a lutar.

Jared sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto ouvia o som do respirar calmo e o calor, ainda levemente elevado, de Jensen tão perto e se forçava a manter-se distante. Resistindo ao desejo de toca-lo e senti-lo real a cada segundo. Respeitando sua vontade de não ser tocado.

Jared estava mais do que apenas velando seu sono. Estava ali para se quebrar e falhar enquanto Jensen, ainda preso ao sono pelas drogas, não pudesse ver quão fraco e não confiável ele havia se tornado longe de sua presença. Não queria que Jensen visse o que sua falta lhe fez. Ele não precisava de suas lágrimas e seus pedidos de amparo. Jensen precisava que fosse forte, que fosse uma mão estendida para tira-lo do terror e sofrimento que assistira estagnado em suas retinas, e não apenas uma companhia para a auto-destruição.

Mas acima de tudo, Jared estava ao seu lado para chorar a perda da inocência de seu amado. Porque inocência não se trata apenas de pureza, mas sim, de não vivenciar todo o horror que Jensen conhecera. A cicatriz profunda em seu peito, as marcas das costuras grosseiramente cicatrizadas em seus ombros, braços e pulso, eram apenas a ponta do iceberg. Jared sabia que por baixo daquele cobertor existia uma montanha inteira de sofrimento gravado que não residia apenas nas barreiras de seu corpo.

Muito mais do que o pouco que fora informado pelo médico amigo. Mais que a desidratação grave e a quase inanição. Mais do que retinas arranhadas até a parcial cegueira. Mais que a cicatriz ainda não totalmente curada, que corria verticalmente em meio ao seu peito e não deixava dúvidas de que ele fora aberto recentemente e os testes atestando o uso de drogas pesadas em seu sangue por tempo prolongado. Muito além de toda a dor que Jensen fora submetido, por todo o abuso sexual e maltrato estampado em sua face e em suas mãos, que carregavam as cicatrizes das queimaduras que varreram junto suas impressões digitais. Nada era comparável ao dano psicológico que sofrera.

O homem atencioso e reservado que conhecera, havia sido mais que quebrado, havia sido mutilado. Varrido de sua própria pele, expulso de seus próprios olhos e essa dor, Jared sabia ser impossível curar ou simplesmente apagar com sorrisos e palavras de amor.

_Vancouver, 2 de janeiro de 2016_

_9 h e 42 da noite_

Acordou aos poucos. A realidade escorrendo devagar para dentro da sua mente ainda entorpecida, em flashes de luz ofuscantes que sabia realmente não estarem lá. Estava acostumado àquela sensação de embriagues concedida como punição. Porque nada que podiam lhe infringir a mais era pior do que não saber o que acontecia a sua volta.

A escuridão era apavorante. O silêncio, totalmente aterrador. A incapacidade, um monstro sem comparação.

Preferia ouvir os próprios gritos saindo engasgados da garganta do que ser deixado naquele estado de inconsciência onde não podia lutar. Onde tudo que lhe restava era a idéia do que viria a ser submetido.

Conhecer sua dor é o primeiro passo para suporta-la, para compreende-la a outro nível. Senti-la e lutar contra ela era ainda saber-se vivo. Era resistir ao inimigo de todas as formas possíveis e manter sua última promessa. Era não curvar-se pacificamente à mãos invasoras. Depois de algum tempo, a dor, por muitas vezes, fora seu prêmio de consolação.

Mas esta escapatória não existia por agora, apenas a dormência que insistia em permanecer em seu corpo o lembrava de estar ainda aterrado ao mundo. Aquela era uma letargia um pouco diferente. Mais limpa e suave. As drogas deviam ser outras, diferentes das que usualmente percorriam suas veias e faziam dele um mero brinquedo, incapaz de mover um só dedo contra a invasão de seu corpo.

Piscou os olhos e se forçou a focar no único rastro de companhia que tinha. Podia ouvi-lo respirar ao seu lado desde seu primeiro espasmo de consciência. A cabeça castanha, encostada contra o lençol, tão branco que chegava a ofuscar a pouca concentração conseguida. Ele estava dormindo e aquela imagem lhe era tão familiar. Vê-lo dormir tão próximo era confortador. Era como reviver a doçura de uma memória antiga, perdida há muito, muito tempo. Um gentil déjà vu.

Conhecia aqueles cabelos, não só sua aparência, mas o seu toque. Algo dentro dele o fazia lembrar da textura dos fios molhados entre seus dedos, mesmo que sua memória estivesse confusa e partida aos pedaços. Não conseguia se lembrar onde estava, nem como havia chego àquele hospital, as paredes brancas e o cheiro de desinfetante no ar não o deixavam se enganar. Mas aquela presença ao seu lado, que mesmo enquanto ainda dormia parecia poder sentir lhe velando, o acalmava de uma forma incompreensível.

Aqueles cabelos castanhos desgrenhados. Aqueles ombros debruçados sobre uma beirada de leito ínfima, como se estivesse com medo tocar-lhe a pele. Aquela proximidade respeitosa que não recebera de nada que pudesse chamar de vivo por tanto tempo, tentava engana-lo. Ludibria-lo com esperanças vãs. A imagem na frente de seus olhos tentava faze-lo acreditar que existia alguma esperança, alguma salvação, apenas para arranca-la uma vez mais e ser um pouco mais doloroso do que já fora antes.

Aquele não era o seu irmão. Era apenas uma imitação barata. Seu irmão havia sido perdido para sempre. Ele era relembrado, repetidamente,de cada um de seus erros mais imperdoáveis e nenhum era pior que aquele. Perder Sam fora sua falha final. Foi o que o levou ao martírio que vivera. Ao que merecera por falhar em guardar a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. A dor que lhe era infligida, a tortura física, nem chegava aos pés da dor de seu remorso e de toda a sua culpa ao mero ouvir do seu nome naquelas bocas imundas.

O que não conseguia compreender, era porque lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto ao ver a cicatriz amarga exposta no pulso direito dele, abandonado displicentemente contra o lençol macio.

Entre tantas já sofridas, aquela dor era algo que ele não poderia explicar para si mesmo. Aquela cicatriz rude, lhe doía como se fosse na própria pele. Mais do que se fosse nele.

Era inconsciente o ato que seguiu-se dele, estendendo a mão ilesa no desejo enorme de tocar naquele homem adormecido e sabe-lo realmente ali. Real. Ele não sabia mais o que era desejar ser tocado há tanto tempo que as lágrimas que cediam livremente por sua face haviam dobrado de volume em seus olhos.

Porém, antes que ele tivesse forças para finalmente alcançar aquela mão, ela enlaçou a sua antes e a apertou carinhosamente. Então, Jared sorriu como em suas memórias, como ele ainda não havia o visto fazer. Um sorriso verdadeiro que fazia as covinhas em seu rosto aparecerem enquanto sussurrava baixinho "Jen".

Aquele ato que um dia fora tão simples e desejado. Aquela palavra dita com carinho, de forma tão saudosa, que um dia significou outra coisa que dor, invadia-o com todas as lembranças despedaçadas, que foram transformadas em sonhos e que pensava jamais terem lhe pertencido de verdade.

Em cada centímetro daquela mão quente, apertando a sua, estava estampada as lembranças da falta imensa que sentira em seu peito. Aquele vazio jamais apagado em todos aqueles anos de solidão.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Retrieving you

_**Olá meus queridos e queridas! Depois de um ano e meio , eu finalmente voltei a SOT! Me perdoem por isso...**_

_**Recebi tantas mensagens carinhosas pedindo para voltar a escrever essa fic que não resisti. Espero que não esteja tão horrível e se eu cometi alguma gafe, tipo trocar os nomes do personagens, me avisem, por favor. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**"Retrieving you"**_

Jared acordou em um sobresalto. Seu telefone tocava, totalmente esquecido no bolso traseiro do jeans. Apenas a luz da tv iluminando a sala perdida na penumbra e a sensação familiar de estar em casa batendo forte, não deixando espaço para dúvidas. Estava em casa, e ela não era fria e distante, era quente e aconchegante, como antes, como deveria sempre ter sido.

O visor aceso, gritando o tardar da hora entre seus dedos, 9:21 PM, ao lado, a data, 6-25-10, e um nome piscando feliz sobre a tela. O único nome que importava.

_**"JENSEN" **_

O coração disparou selvagem no peito de Jared. Já havia atendido aquele telefonema um milhão de vezes antes e tudo o que ouvia era aquele frio, "Oi, aqui é o Jensen, deixe o recado, retorno assim que puder". Era sempre assim que aquele sonho se findava e a realidade dura lhe acenava.

Atendeu com um nó se formando na garganta e lágrimas ameaçando a cair pelo rosto. Tinha medo em sua voz. Tinha perda, saudade e incredulidade. Já havia sentido toda aquela confusão muitas vezes antes, o desejo de ser real lhe dando a esperança apenas para roubar o mel de seus lábios depois. O sonho interrompido, que jamais se realizava depois de atender o telefone. Dessa vez, a gravação não veio e um breve silencio tomou a linha.

__Jen...? _- Era um pergunta real. Precisava de confirmação, de qualquer coisa que o fizesse acreditar que o que estava vivendo era verdade. Uma risada gostosa veio do outro lado da linha e Jared fechou os olhos, implorando para que fosse real. Para que tudo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo horrível e nada além ou então, que Deus tivesse ouvido suas preces, perdoado suas falhas e lhe dado uma segunda chance, devolvendo o seu Jensen são e salvo, lindo, gentil e radiante. Inteiro, como Jensen nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

__Ah... Já se esqueceu até do tom da minha voz, Jay? E eu achando que viveríamos em Brokeback Mountain para sempre. _

Sem perceber, lágrimas corriam desenfreadas ao ouvir "Jay", sendo pronunciado em meio a um sorriso. Sem dor. Sem medo. Sem desespero. Com todo o amor que nunca deveria ter se perdido.

Só então o terror bateu forte. Já era tarde, muito além do horário do desembarque do vôo de Jensen. E se fosse uma segunda chance e ele apenas a desperdiçou dormindo novamente? Se fosse real e estivesse prestes a perder Jensen outra vez?

__Jen, onde você está? No aeroporto? Se ainda estiver, não saia! Por favor, não saia para fora! É perigoso!_ - Ele chorava abertamente enquanto pedia.

__Jared, do que você está falando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem com você? Está me deixando preocupado! - _Jared respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os soluços.

__Me desculpe, me desculpe... Jensen, me fala, onde você está? _

_Aqui, Jay. - A voz preocupada veio do corredor e levou apenas um segundo para que Jared encarasse seu lindo namorado, vestido apenas com uma toalha enrolada displicentemente na cintura, com os cabelos molhados e água escorrendo pela pele levemente dourada. Jensen ainda tinha o telefone em mãos e olhava um pouco assustado para a bagunça que era a imagem do namorado, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Ele falou mais baixo, como se Jared fosse um potro assustado. - Em casa. Você estava dormindo tão profundamente quando cheguei, parecia tão cansado, que não quis te acord... - Ele foi interrompido pelo abraço apertado de Jared, que não se preocupou com o fato de que tinha levantado o mais velho do chão.

A pele de Jensen estava quente e molhada, quando seus dedos correram por ela, era tão macia como se lembrava de ser. Jared suspirou quando Jensen o abraçou e apertou de volta. Tão fácil, tão familiar e sem medo algum. Sentia o tremer do próprio corpo sob o conforto das mãos fortes dele, enquanto chorava compulsivamente com o rosto enterrado no pescoço do loiro, incapaz de dizer uma palavra além do nome dele. Era uma mistura de felicidade e desespero, ao sentir os cabelos dele, um dedo mais compridos que durante as gravações, fazer cócegas em seu rosto e encher suas narinas com o perfume cítrico do shampoo.

Como Jared não mostrava intenção alguma de solta-lo, Jensen envolveu a sua cintura com as pernas e acomodou-se em seu colo, desenhando circulos calmantes pelas costas dele com uma das mãos, enquanto enterrava a outra nos cabelos castanhos e tentava fazer o moreno encara-lo.

_Jare, o que foi? Me diga o que aconteceu? Está me assustando, amor. - Jensen deslizou as mãos até alcançar-lhe o rosto e traze-lo para cima, protetoramente beijando sua testa e o obrigando a olha-lo. E estava tudo lá, o amor, a preocupação, o carinho de sempre brilhando no verde daqueles olhos, aquele sentimento que nasceu muito antes de serem mais que apenas amigos e persistiu intocado ao dividirem a cama e seus corpos, como se jamais houvessem ficado longe um do outro mais do que o planejado e esperado.

As mãos quentes que emolduravam seu rosto, os lábios macios que secavam suas lágrimas, a respiração quente contra sua pele, os olhos que o enterneciam com as lágrimas que ameaçavam a derramar junto das suas. Era Jensen. O seu Jensen. Aquele que desapareceu depois da porta do aeroporto e que ainda não voltara. Porque a sombra machucada que reaparecera, tremula e danificada, era apenas um pedaço daquilo que um dia fora o seu Jensen.

_Jay...? - O que Jared poderia responder? Como explicar com palavras que apenas ouvir seu nome na voz dele o fazia chorar de tanta saudade e alívio.

_Jen... -Incapaz de falar além, deu dois passos e precionou suavemente as costas do loiro contra a parede, encaixando-o contra seu corpo e permitindo uma de suas mãos ser livre para correr pelo rosto amado. Era tão linda a expressão no rosto dele, os olhos caindo semi-serrados ao acarinhar suave do seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior. Os cílios compridos desenhando sombras contra a pele em meio a penumbra da casa. Tão lindo. Tão entregue . Tão seu.

Precionou seus lábios contra os de Jensen, que abriram-se e o permitiram invadir, encontrando o calor da língua dele roçando levemente contra a sua, suas bocas se separando e reencontrando lentamente, se provando sem pressa alguma. Precionou-o ainda mais contra a parede, obrigando os quadris dele a encaixarem mais contra os seus e trazer seus corpos mais rentes que antes. Ambos finalmente se entregando em um beijo profundo, quebrado apenas para um sussurro. - Um pesadelo, foi só um pesadelo. - Jared disse, tentando mais convencer a si mesmo, do que tentar dar alguma resposta para Jensen.

_Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay. - Jensen o abraçava com a mesma intensidade, em um tipo de falta que não existe calendário capaz de contar, murmurando 'meu amor" entre beijos e lágrimas que desciam suaves pelo rosto. Não era dor, nem tristeza, era apenas o vazio sendo preenchido pelo calor. Era a saudade dizendo adeus.

Então, como acontece em todo sonho bom, Jared acordou.

* * *

_Vancouver, 3 de janeiro de 2016_

_6h e 28 da noite_

A sensação de torpor fugiu rapidamente, porque o frio da falta do corpo quente, próximo, ao seu lado, logo tornara-se uma realidade. A razão lhe tomou em um impulso, o sonho bom sendo posto de lado. Seus olhos correram ávidos pelo quarto a procura de Jensen.

Estava deitado em uma cama, vestido com as roupas dos internos na clínica. Totalmente sozinho na penumbra do quarto. Ninguém ao seu lado, Jensen não estava em lugar algum. O silêncio conhecido daqueles corredores além da porta soando ensurdecedores. Seu cérebro recusou-se a funcionar por um instante. Seu peito disparou acelerado. Inconscientemente, prendeu a respíração.

Um sonho, era tudo o que aquilo havia sido? Tão real, tão paupável e ainda assim escapou por seus dedos. Talvez, se não tivesse fechado os olhos, Jensen ainda estaria ali ou ele ainda estaria com Jensen em algum lugar. Abrir os olhos e ter de enfrentar a realidade, tornava-se um inimigo sem precedentes. Talvez, estivesse apenas delirando outra vez. Jared não queria mais acordar, queria fechar os olhos e dormir e continuar a sonhar. Estar onde ele podia encontrar Jensen, não importa se inteiro ou alquebrado. Viver sem ele era imposível.

Jared reconhecia o lugar, a clínica já lhe era familiar. Talvez, tivesse tido outro ataque, visto mais uma sombra, perseguido um fantasma. Mas ao primeiro movimento mais brusco, a dor em seu ombro imoblizado foi real, tão clara e pungente que o fez sorrir e força-la um pouco mais. Queria senti-la. Precisava. A dor era a sua salvação. Sua certeza.

Era verdade. O tiro fora real. Jensen era real. E não seria sedação ou um ombro ferido que o manteria afastado. Levantou-se devagar, deixando a leve tontura passar, antes de sair à procura dele. O número do quarto onde adomecera velando seu amado estava gravado em letras brilhantes na sua memória.

_Vancouver, 3 de janeiro de 2016_

_6h e 47 da noite_

_Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajuda-los. - Doutor Bell, dizia para o casal vestido em sóbrias roupas sociais. Suas posturas e o fato deles estarem visivelmente armados dizia que eram policiais. - O senhor Padalecki está hospedado aqui, mas está em tratamento e não tem condições psicológicas de dar nenhum tipo de informação. Especialmente sobre o Sr. Ackles.

Ao ouvir seu nome e o de Jensen, Jared se assustou e sem querer chamou a atenção deles. Os dois policiais não vacilaram em caminharem de imediato em sua direção, ignorando o médico. "Pense rápido, pense rápido, Jared." - Repetiu para si mesmo.

_Sr. Padalecki. Agentes Hooper e Miller, Polícia Federal. - Os dois lhe mostraram os distintivos, a mulher tomando a frente e falando. O que faltava nela em altura ao ser comparar com a estatura de Jared, sobrava em seriedade naqueles frios olhos castanhos, coisa que nem os cabelos ruivos na altura do pescoço faziam sua figura mais acessível.

_Desculpem, mas não posso permitir. - Willian interfiriu, veemente. - Esse assunto é exrtremamente delicado para o meu paciente e não posso deixar o tratamento dele ser interrompido por...

_Vocês tem alguma informação nova? - Jared perguntou para ela, usando os olhos de cachorrinho de propósito, encenado um desespero contido. - Acharam ele? Acharam o meu Jen?

_Infelizmente não, Senhor. O caso foi arquiv... - Miller, um homem de boa aparência, quase tão alto quanto ele, com seus cabelos pretos bem penteados e olhos cor de mel, o respondeu de imediato, notando o breve vacilar de sua parceira.

_Por que não procuram mais o meu Jen? - Jared o interrompeu em um tom suplicante enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. - Ele ainda está perdido... em algum lugar... E está frio... Você deveriam procura-lo. - Começou a andar de um lado para o outro e as lágrimas já desciam selvagens pelo rosto. Jared tremia visivelmente. - Por que não trazem meu Jen de volta? Meu Jen... - Ele começou a murmurar para si mesmo, puxando os cabelos com alguma força - Perdido ... Meu Jen... sozinho ... e está tão frio lá fora...

Dr. Bell foi até ele e segurou em seus braços, calmamente. - Jared, olhe para mim. Olhe para mim... - Relutante, obedeceu, mas não manteve contato. - Você tem de se acalmar. Vamos voltar para o seu quarto, tudo bem? - Jared deixou os olhos se perderem no nada , passando sobre os dois agentes como se não estivesse realmente os vendo, enquanto assentia em um movimento travado.

_Espero que isso tenha respondido às suas questões, com licença. - Willian olhou para os dois agentes seriamente, antes de sair com Jared da vista deles, acompanhando os passos lentos do jovem com uma mão deitada em suas costas. - Você realmente é um bom ator, Jared. Quase me convenceu lá.- Parabenizou o outro enquanto Hooper e Miller conversavam baixo e continuavam a vigia-los até quebrarem o corredor. Por precaução, continuaram no mesmo passo até estarem na segurança do quarto onde Jared acordara.

_Jensen sumiu! - Foi a primeira coisa que Jared disse ao fechar da porta, mantendo a voz não muito mais alta que um sussurro. Lágrimas de desespero verdadeiro tomando o lugar das falsas. - Ele não está no quarto, não consegui acha-lo.

_Eu já sei disso, Jared. Agora, você tem de se acalmar e manter o foco. Entrar em pânico não vai ajudar Jensen em nada. Mandei fecharem as saídas da clínica desde que fui avisado do desaparecimento dele e deixei ordens expressas para ninguém toca-lo. - Jared sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo e tentando manter o controle.

Como médico, Willian não podia dar-se ao luxo de cair na paranóia dos seus pacientes, mas a junção dos fatos o fazia acreditar no pavor que vira nos olhos de Jensen. Talvez aquele medo de ser encontrado se acabasse em um hospital fosse mais que uma paranóia baseada no tempo de cárcere. A verdade, era que em todos os anos que cuidara de Jared, a polícia nunca entrara em contato sobre o caso do desaparecimento de Jensen. E justamente agora, quando Jensen voltara por suas próprias forças, a Policia Federal estava de imediato batendo na sua porta, fazendo perguntas evasivas sobre alguma mudança no comportamento de Jared em relação a Jensen.

Talvez Jensen não estivesse errado. E um homem da posição dele, sempre tinha suas fontes para ficar a par sobre o que acontecia por debaixo dos panos.

* * *

_Vancouver, 3 de janeiro de 2016_

_7h e 39 da noite_

___Ah Jay, sempre esquecendo a porta aberta. - Ele sussurrou sem perceber o que dizia e a abriu, como um ato cotidiano, comum, como se poder abrir qualquer porta não fosse um desejo distante. - E a casa está uma bagunça.

Uma sensação desgostosa o cortou ao encarar o estado da sala de estar. Cada canto que podia ver estava revirado, até o tapete estava amassado em um canto. Gavetas abertas, cd's e livros esparramados pelo chão, deixando para trás a estante praticamente nua. Era como se um furacão tivesse se formado e corrido livre pela casa.

Até os quadros da parede do corredor jaziam estilhados no piso. Descalço, tentou desviar dos pedaços maiores, mas era muito escuro e sua visão embaçada demais para conseguir passar incólume, mas seu cérebro, ainda levemente dopado, sequer registrou o arder na sola de seus pés. Havia tentado acender as luzes, seus dedos acharam os interruptores principais sem dificuldade, cientes com a disposição deles pela casa, mas não responderam. Apenas uma ou outra luz que servia muito mais para decorar que clarear viera a vida, criando pequenos pontos de claridade que o permitiam se guiar pela casa escura.

Usou a parede como apoio ao começar subir os degraus e sua mão latejou ferozmente. Sua mão e o antebraço estavam envoltos em gaze e parecia tão branco e limpo que a lhe era estranho, assim como as roupas, roubadas de uma sala de exames, que eram quentes e suaves contra sua pele.

Ele não sabia para onde estava indo quando fugiu da clínica, pensou que vagava sem destino, tentando conter-se para não fugir dos carros e das pessoas como um animal acuado prestes a ser enclausurado novamente. Só soube que queria chegar a algum lugar quando percebeu que havia voltado para a mesma casa onde havia estado antes. A casa que a memória do seu corpo reconhecia, onde seus pés andavam adentro sem medo ou dúvida.

O quarto, aquele que seu peito dizia ser o seu quarto, era uma bagunça ainda pior. Ele tem a impressão de que detesta toda essa desordem. Até o papel de parede foi arrancado em alguns lugares. A cama está virada, encostada contra a parede. O colchão foi rasgado. As janelas estão fechadas, mas as cortinas foram arrancadas e jogadas sobre a estrutura da cama, desenhando uma montanha contra a parede. O carpete foi retalhado e faltam pedaços sob so dedos dos seus pés.

A porta do closet estava aberta, as roupas fazendo uma camada grossa no chão. Instintivamente, ele tateou o revestimento de madeira sob uma das prateleiras, empurrando para a direita e depois para cima porque sabia que só assim a peça se soltaria. Abaixou-se para olhar, achando o que procurava, sem nem ao menos perceber que o fazia. Sua mão tremia enquanto tirava a pequena caixa de acrílico, escondida na parede e o apertou contra o peito.

Aquilo era a prova de quem ele realmente era. Seu verdadeiro eu. O homem que sua mente foi obrigada a abandonar para que seu corpo pudesse sobreviver.

* * *

_Vancouver, 3 de janeiro de 2016_

_8h e 25 da noite_

Jensen não estava em lugar nenhum da clínica e apesar dos pedidos do Dr. , Jared não ficaria parado, esperando Jensen voltar milagrosamente outra vez. Ele não o havia procurado por tanto tempo para desisitir agora que o sabia vivo.

Havia um certa irônia em ter de usar da mesma tática de Jensen e fugir, porque o médico amigo não iria deixa-lo sair ainda sob medicamentos e sem supervisão, mas escapar da vigilância do Dr. demorou muito mais do que imaginou. Pegou um taxi duas ruas adiante e deu o endereço. Se existia alguma chance de acerto era esse. Se Jensen havia sido capaz de chegar à Vancouver sabe-se lá de onde, só havia um lugar para onde Jensen voltaria agora. Para casa.

Jared correu para dentro e levou um susto tremendo ao ver a casa revirada. Não havia nada em seu lugar. Ele não conseguia ver Jensen arrancando forças para fazer algo como aquilo, e sequer parecia um assalto, mas sim uma revista minuciosa. Seu primeiro instinto foi chamar por Jensen, mas ele travou antes de por tudo a perder. Se havia alguém ainda procurando por Jensen na casa, não podia alerta-lo de sua presença, muito menos delatar o retorno dele. Negou-se a pensar que quem fez aquilo na casa poderia já ter encontrado e levado Jensen. Jared não podia sequer pensar nessa hipótese.

Ele transpassou o corredor, ouvindo o vidro gemer sob seus sapatos e subiu a escada com cuidado. O dois quartos estavam tão revirados quanto a sala e em total silêncio, mas havia uma luz tremeluzente e um chiado baixo e insistente, que parecia chuva, escapado por uma fresta da porta no fim do corredor.

Jared empurrou a porta devagar ao perceber que era luz da tv ligada. Diferente do resto da casa, o lugar estava em total ordem. Eles haviam transformado o banheiro compartilhado do segundo andar em um spa caseiro.

_"O que você acha? Hidromassagem, nós dois, algumas cervejas e o Dallas Cowboys em 3D?" Jensen riu da sua explicação para a presença da tela enorme e de toda a parafernalha de som embutida na parede."_

Jensen estava encolhido dentro da banheira vazia, olhando fixamente para a tela. Jared engoliu duro quando percebeu o que ele assistia com lágrimas derramando dos olhos.

Eram os dois. O angulo era aberto e pegava boa parte da sala, mostrando claramente que a gravação não fora planejada. Parecia que a câmera havia sido esquecida sobre a estante. Quando os clarões dos raios iluminavam a sala totalmente escura, Jared podia ver o perfil dos seus corpos no canto da tela .

_A cidade inteira estava em blackout. Eu estava gravando a tempestade e você disse que achava os raios lindos, mas assustadores ao mesmo tempo. - Jensen murmurava, como se estivesse contando para si mesmo.

Na tela, Jared se via ajoelhado no chão, entre as pernas de Jensen apoiadas nos braços da poltrona. A curva da bunda dele saindo para fora do alcochoado, permitindo ver o encaixe entre seus corpos quando se afastava o bastante. Seus quadris mantinham um ritmo lento, mas profundo e os braços dele em torno das suas costas, mantinham a proximidade e suas bocas dançavam juntas enquanto Jensen gemia mais alto cada vez que se enterrava nele por inteiro.

_Você me beijou e disse que iria me proteger. - Jared completou, um sorriso vindo junto da lembrança de como aquilo que assistia começara. Com Jensen tomando a iniciativa e atacando suas roupas, beijando cada pedaço do seu corpo e se deixando despir. Como Jensen tremia tenso e excitado sob suas mãos enquanto desbravava o interior intocado dele. Eles haviam se beijado, tocado e masturbado antes, se esfregado nus na cama e tudo mais que mãos e bocas podiam proporcionar, até dormido abraçados, mas aquela fora a primeira vez que realmente fizeram amor. Nada planejado ou antecipado, apenas acontecera naturalmente.

_Nunca tive coragem de te mostrar... nem sei porque não destruí a gravação. Era perigoso, mas nunca... Eu devia ter, mas nunca consegui...- Pela primeira vez, Jensen soava como ele mesmo aos ouvidos de Jared. Então, ele finalmente o olhou, ainda inseguro, mas com um brilho no olhar que Jared conhecia. Jensen respirou fundo antes de completar. - Me perdoa por não ter ligado do aeroporto.

Jared tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas falhou, ao responder. - Me perdoa por ter dormido demais.

De alguma forma, o seu Jensen acabara de voltar pra casa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Por favor, se vc lê a fic e se interessa em continuar lendo-a aqui, por favor deixe um olá para que eu saiba que a fic ainda tem leitores aqui, senão farei como todas as minhas outras fics e deixarei de publica-la no **_

_**Muito obrigada!**_

_**Kisses **_


End file.
